El Muggle Sabueso
by zorry2000
Summary: Un chico extraño, encontrado casi muerto por nuestra amiga Luna Lovegood. Los amigos no saben qué hacer, pues la magia no funciona en él. Y lo que faltaba, cuando despierta parece que le ha tomado cierto afecto a Luna, y a ella no le es indiferente...
1. Capítulo uno: El Hallazgo

EL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capítulo uno: El Hallazgo

Era una mañana nublada, aunque de clima agradable. Harry, Ron y Hermione salían en dirección a lago de Hogwarths, con el fin de buscar plantas en las orillas para un trabajo que le entregarían a la profesora Sprout más tarde ese mismo día. Al llegar a la orilla, se encontraron a Luna Lovegood quien, metida en el lago, hacía ya la labor de recoger plantas acuáticas para su trabajo. Se había arremangado la falda, y el agua le llegaba a las rodillas.

— Hola chicos — saludó Luna al verlos —, ¿Vienen por sus plantas para la maestra Sprout?

— Hola Luna. Así es — contestó Hermione por los tres —. Oye ¿No crees que te puedes enfermar por estar así dentro del agua?

— Mmm, no, no lo creo, miren — contestó la rubia muy segura, y sacó uno de sus pies del agua, mostrando que traía puestas medias de lana. Los chicos suspiraron, tratando de aguantar la risa. No cabía duda de que Luna era una chica muy peculiar.

— Bueno Luna — dijo Harry —, estaremos aquí un rato, si necesitas ayuda nos avisas.

Luna asintió, y tarareando una canción que al parecer se había inventado en ese momento, continuó trabajando. Todos estaban tan distraídos, concentrados en clasificar plantas y etiquetándolas, que no se dieron cuenta de que Luna se había alejado de ellos, y trataba de arrancar una yerba de largos tallos que parecía atorada entre unas rocas. De repente, se escuchó un grito de horror, y los tres amigos voltearon asustados hacia donde provino, y al no ver a Luna concluyeron que estaba en problemas. Ron y Harry saltaron al agua, mientras Hermione los seguía desde la orilla. Pronto, llegaron a donde estaba Luna, encontrándola sentada en el agua, con cara de sorpresa y con los tallos de la planta que quería arrancar aún en la mano.

—¡Luna, Luna! — gritó Ron —, ¿Que te pasa, estás bien?

Luna no respondía, por lo que los chicos se asustaron más. Ron la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió esperando que reaccionara, obteniendo por respuesta que la rubia señalara hacia adelante con su mano libre.

— Ah-ah — decía balbuceando —, ahí... alguien...ahí...

Los chicos miraron hacia donde apuntaba Luna, y Hermione no pudo reprimir un grito: Una mano sobresalía del agua, agarrada de los mismos tallos que Luna tenía aún sujetos. Harry fué el primero en reaccionar, tomando el brazo que asomaba lo levantó, sacando el cuerpo del dueño de la mano, era un chico más o menos de su misma edad, aunque se veía algo más corpulento y alto que ellos, de pelo castaño y moreno claro, traía ropas de campamento rasgadas y sus brazos mostraban claras señales de lucha. Ron lo ayudó a cargarlo hasta la orilla, mientras Hermione sacaba a Luna del agua y la hacía volver a la realidad.

— ¿Quién será? — preguntó Ron —, ¿estará vivo aún?

— A ver — dijo Hermione, acercándose al cuerpo con precaución. Puso sus dedos frente a la nariz del chico, y tras unos momentos comprobó que casi no respiraba.

— Necesita respiración artificial — dijo a los chicos —, y también hay que tratarle las heridas, algunas siguen sangrando. Si no hacemos algo pronto, morirá.

Tras decir esto, se acercó al chico para darle respiración de boca a boca, pero Ron se lo impidió.

— Deja, yo lo hago — le dijo a la castaña —, papá nos enseñó esto alguna vez, espero recordar cómo era.

Tras decirle a Harry cómo sostenerlo, Ron se acomodó para empezar a soplar, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo; el chico tosió tan fuerte que arrojó toda el agua que tenía en los pulmones, mojando a Ron. Luego vieron que el muchacho empezaba a reaccionar un poco, e intentaba decir algo.

— Aaaahhhh... pad...pad-dre...o-olor...a...ma-mag-ia...—dijo el chico, y luego se desmayó.

— ¿Qué significará eso? — dijo Hermione, intrigada. Al parecer se le había pasado el miedo

— No lo sé — dijo Harry —, pero lo que sí sé es que si no lo curamos, no podremos preguntarle.

— ¿ y qué hacemos? — preguntó Ron nervioso.

— Quizá... — empezó a decir Luna — ... Quizá Madame Pomfrey pueda... curarlo.

— Pe... pero...¡Es un muggle! — dijo Ron alterándose —. Se supone que los muggles no deben saber nada de Hogwarths, y además...

— ¡Uuugghh! — se quejó el muchacho, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

— Pues ni hablar, yo me arriesgo — dijo resuelto Harry. Los demás asintieron, aunque Ron no estaba muy convencido. Luego, intentaron hacer el conjuro de levitación pero vieron asombrados que no surtía ningún efecto. Tras intentarlo todos, decidieron llevarlo cargando, pues no sabían qué tanto aguantaría con esas heridas.


	2. Capítulo dos: Primeros Auxilios

EL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo dos: Primeros Auxilios

Al llegar a la enfermería, se encontraron a Madame Pomfrey atendiendo a Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron; de una torcedura causada por una caída de su escoba durante el entrenamiento de quidditch del día de ayer. No había ido antes, según explicó a la enfermera, porque no fue sino hasta ese momento en que sintió molestias en su brazo. Nada más verlos entrar se quedó boquiabierta, y se hubiera abalanzado sobre Harry si Madam Pomfrey no la hubiese detenido. Ésta avanzó hacia los chicos, y al ver el estado del muchacho que traían cargando, comenzó a darles órdenes.

— ¡Rápido chicos, pónganlo en esa cama! — Les dijo la enfermera. Luego de hacerlo, se retiraron un poco para que Madam Pomfrey lo revisara. Mientras tanto, Hermione acompañó a Luna para que se cambiara de ropa a su dormitorio en la torre de Ravenclaw.

— Madame Pomfrey — comenzó a explicar Harry —, debemos decirle algo. Al parecer la magia no sirve con este chico, y no sabemos por qué. Ni siquiera sabemos si es mago o no.

— ¿Cómo dice señor Potter? — inquirió la enfermera —. Eso no es posible.

— Entonces dígaselo a él — dijo Ron, señalando al chico —, ël fué el que se resistió al hechizo de levitación, y no fué nada fácil cargarlo desde el lago.

— A ver, a ver, cuéntenmelo todo desde el principio — dijo Madame Pomfrey, sin dejar de revisar al muchacho. Los chicos le relataron lo ocurrido, y aún así, la enfermera intentó hacerle algunas curaciones con magia, pero nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar. En eso, Ginny se acercó al grupo.

— Este... — comenzó a decir tímidamente, extrayendo una pequeña botella de su túnica —, creo que esto servirá. Mi padre me la dió en caso de que me golpeara al entrenar, dice que es medicina muggle y que la ha visto funcionar. Tarda un poco más que las pociones, pero quizá le sirva a él.

— Bueno, probémosla — dijo Madame Pomfrey. Comenzó a aplicar el líquido marrón en las heridas del chico, quien sin despertar hacía muecas de dolor, pero luego de un momento pareció sentirse mejor.

— Parece que funciona — dijo Ron —. Creo que estos muggles también tienen su magia.

Al poco rato, las heridas dejaron de sangrar y el chico respiraba normalmente. Luego de que los muchachos le desvistieran, la enfermera le puso vendajes en el torso, y Ginny estaba impactada al ver la musculatura del joven, quien además se veía muy guapo. Cuando la enfermera terminó. el profesor Dumbledore entró a la enfermería.

— He venido porque me encontré a las señoritas Granger y Lovegood — explicó el anciano mago —, y me contaron del incidente del lago. Estoy aquí para ver el estado del joven, quien por lo que veo no es un mago.

— Así parece, señor — dijo Harry —. Lo extraño es que la magia no lo afecta en nada. Madame Pomfrey lo curó con una medicina muggle.

— Así es profesor — confirmó la enfermera —, además, los niños dicen que no pudieron traerlo levitando, y todos ellos lo intentaron.

— Todos menos Luna — dijo Ron recordando —, ella estaba muy impactada por haberlo encontrado.

— Vaya, que interesante — respondió Dumbledore —. Jóvenes, Madame, tengan la bondad de acompañarme a la oficina de la enfermería, por favor.

Todos asintieron y siguieron al profesor hasta la oficina. Por el gesto del director, no parecía que les fuera a dar buenas noticias.

— Jóvenes — comenzó a decir, dirigiéndose a Harry, Ron y Ginny —, es de admirarse que tengan tan buena voluntad para ayudar al necesitado, y espero que eso no cambie nunca. Pero ahora debo decirles que tal vez tengamos problemas cuando ese muchacho despierte.

— ¿Cómo dice señor? — dijeron los chicos, intrigados —. Pero si no se ve peligroso.

— Lo sé — dijo el viejo maestro —, y eso es lo que lo vuelve peligroso. Por todo lo que me han contado ustedes y Madame Pomfrey, creo que tenemos descansando aquí a un muggle de un tipo muy especial. Un muggle sabueso.

— ¿Eeeehhh? — dijeron los chicos, poniendo cara de duda —. ¿Y qué significa eso, profesor?

— Permítanme explicarles —dijo el maestro —. Ustedes recordarán por sus libros de historia de la magia — Ron y Harry hicieron gesto de disimulo, pues casi nunca tocaban sus libros de historia de la magia —, que los magos y criaturas mágicas en general no han sido muy afines casi nunca. Aún hoy, los magos llegamos a ser mal vistos por algunas comunidades muggles, quienes creeen equivocadamente que la magia y quienes la representan están íntimamente relacionados con el mal. Tan es así que, buscando "protegerse" de la magia y de los magos y brujas, algunos muggles comenzaron a entrenarse para sostener fieras luchas contra los representantes de la magia, en el entendido de que debían liberar al mundo de la mala influencia de la magia en sus vidas.

— Es cierto — comentó Ginny —. Papá siempre cuenta historias de muggles que descubrieron a magos conviviendo en su mundo, y que se alejaban de ellos como si tuvieran alguna plaga.

— Ese es el caso más leve — continuó Dumbledore —, en aquellos días las cosas llegaron más lejos, pues ocurría que los muggles que se atrevían a desafiar a los magos de entonces solían terminar seriamente lastimados, pero nunca muertos. Hasta que en una ocasión, un niño muggle terminó muerto por accidente, al encontrarse un joven dragón que experimentaba con su fuego. La gente de su pueblo le dió caza, pero un mago que conocía a esa familia de dragones quiso defenderlo, y el pueblo se le echó encma sin escucharlo, y aunque el mago se defendió, terminó sucumbiendo ante la furia desencadenada de esos muggles.

— Vaya, eso es impresionante — dijo Hermione, quien iba entrando a la oficina y había escuchado parte de la conversación.

— De ahí en adelante — prosiguió el director —, hubo muchos muggles que se atrevieron a luchar contra los magos, en pos de aniquilar esa "cosa mala" llamada magia de sus vidas. Cada vez que uno de ellos vencía a un mago, se iba haciendo más y más fuerte, adquiriendo más habilidad para rastrear y encontrar magos y criaturas mágicas, al tiempo que se volvían cada vez más resistentes a la magia, y si tenían hijos, éstos heredaban de sus padres estas habilidades. Por esas habilidades, los magos comenzamos a llamarlos "sabuesos". y es por ellos que la comunidad mágica tiene que esconderse, pues aún hoy cualquier mago podría encontrarse con uno de ellos, y generalmente no sería muy agradable.

— ¿Profesor, por qué dice "generalmente"? — preguntó Harry —, ¿Ha habido excepciones?

— Pues, sólo puedo constatar una — contestó el profesor —, pero gracias a ella, puedo decir algo a favor de los muggles sabuesos: Si en ellos nace un sentimiento de amistad lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo expresen, a quien se lo digan tendrá la seguridad de que contará con él para siempre, sea mago o muggle; para toda la vida, y será capaz hasta de sacrificarse por esa amistad. Pero como dije, sólo conozco un caso; así que me es difícil pensar qué cosa pudiera llevar a un sabueso a hacer algo así. De todas formas, quisiera pedirles que se mantengan alejados de este chico, y que no comenten a nadie más de su presencia hasta que investigue de dónde vino y decida cómo regresarlo a su lugar de origen. Señora Pomfrey, hay que tomar precauciones para cuando este muchacho se despierte.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay, no! — dijo Hermione de repente, asustada.

— ¿Qué te pasa. Hermione? — le preguntó Ron.

— Yo, yo...— contestó ella, titubeante —, yo llegué aquí con Luna, y vimos luz en la oficina así que ya veníamos hacia acá cuando el chico se movió e hizo ruido, y Luna me dijo que se quedaría con él por si despertaba y nos avisaría...

— ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉEEE??!!! — gritaron Harry y Ron, al tiempo que empezaban a correr hacia la puerta —, ¿Luna está SOLA con él, y se está despertando?

Al salir de la oficina corrieron al pasillo de las camas, y vieron asustados desde lejos que el muchacho sostenía las manos de Luna en una mano, y la otra la acercaba al rostro de la rubia. Ron no pudo más, y sacando su varita apuntó hacia la cama.

— ¡¡DESMAIUS!! — gritó Ron.

— ¡No Ron! — le gritó Hermione —, ¡Lastimarás a Luna!

Pero era tarde. El hechizo se dirigía veloz hacia la pareja, y no había forma de detenerlo.


	3. Capitulo tres: Amigo o Enemigo

EL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capítulo tres: ¿Amigo o enemigo?

El conjuro de Ron se dirigió velozmente hacia su objetivo. Todos miraban con horror, pensando en las fatales consecuencias, y no dieron crédito a lo que sucedió. El chico había volteado al escuchar el ruido de los demás, y al ver el hechizo que se acercaba, con reflejos inhumanos abrazó a Luna, envolviéndola con su cuerpo; logrando que el embrujo lo golpeara de lleno en la espalda sin que tocara a Luna. Al disiparse el hechizo, todos se acercaron corriendo, creyendo que había tenido efecto en ambos.

— ¿Lu-Luna? — dijo Ginny con cautela — ¿ Estás… estás bien?

Al no haber respuesta, Ron se acercó y tomó al muchacho por un hombro, para quitarlo de encima de Luna; pero al hacerlo el chico giró y lo tomó del cuello con una fuerza inaudita, quedando cara a cara. Ron entonces pudo ver la furia del chico reflejada en sus ojos, que se volvieron del color de la plata y refulgían al mirarlo.

— ¡FUISTE TÚ! — gritó el joven, apretando la garganta de Ron. Todos estaban impactados, y nadie se movía por temor a lo que pudiera pasar. Harry y Hermione pensaban a toda velocidad en alguna idea para librar a su amigo, mientras Ginny estaba a punto de llorar. Finalmente, Luna fue la que reaccionó.

— ¡NO, NO LO HAGAS, ES MI AMIGO! — gritó con desesperación, viendo que Ron casi se ahogaba. El muchacho se detuvo, y sin soltarlo, miró a Luna.

— ¿Tu… amigo? — dijo dudoso, mientras comenzaba a soltar a Ron — ¿E-entonces… tú… también eres… una bruja?

Luna sintió que se perdía en la plateada mirada del chico, y asintió lentamente. Él, por su parte, había soltado a Ron, y parecía sostener una batalla consigo mismo como si le costara mucho contener su furia. Cerró los puños con tanta fuerza, que sus palmas comenzaron a sangrar, y se quedó quieto, temblando delante de Luna. De repente, hizo un gesto de dolor y cayó frente a Luna, mostrando al caer una hipodérmica clavada en un hombro. La enfermera Pomfrey y el profesor Dumbledore, se acercaban en ese momento.

— Je, yo también conozco algo de medicinas muggles — le dijo Madame Pomfrey a Ginny, al pasar junto a ella. Al llegar con el muchacho, le quitó la hipodérmica y limpió el pinchazo. Ginny comprendió que Pomfrey había hecho levitar la inyección, proyectándola hacia el chico para hacerlo dormir. Luego de acomodarlo en la cama, volvieron a la oficina para hablar.

— Señor Weasley — comenzó el director —, reconozco sus buenas intenciones al tratar de salvar a la señorita Lovegood, pero actuar tan precipitadamente pudo haber traído consecuencias desastrosas. Le recomiendo que controle sus impulsos, no sea que en otra ocasión no tengamos tanta suerte.

— Sí… sí profesor, perdóneme. Perdónenme todos por favor — dijo Ron, estaba muy avergonzado, sobre todo con Luna, a quien no se atrevía a mirar.

— No importa Ron — dijo Luna sonriendo —, de todas formas, gracias por defenderme.

Ron se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, pero igual sonrió.

— Bien, bien — dijo Dumbledore, satisfecho con la disculpa —. Ahora, señorita Lovegood, háganos favor de contarnos lo que pasó desde que llegó a la enfermería con la señorita Granger, si pudo hablar con el muchacho, y qué fue lo que le dijo, por favor.

— Bueno, no fue mucho — dijo Luna, recordando —. Hermione me llevó a mi dormitorio, donde me cambié de ropa y ella me esperó, luego vinimos hasta acá para ver qué había pasado, y al pasar por la cama del chico vimos que se movía y hacía ruido, y le dije a Hermione que se adelantara a la oficina, pues habíamos visto luz, y yo me quedé con el chico por si se despertaba y no se sintiera solo.

"Esta Luna, siempre tan sensible" pensaron todos.

— Luego de que Hermione se fue — continuó la rubia —, fui hasta la cama del chico, y éste ya se había despertado. Le dolían las heridas y la cabeza, y me preguntó dónde estaba y quién era yo

— ¿Y qué le dijiste? — preguntó Harry, impaciente.

— Le dije mi nombre, y que estábamos en la enfermería de mi escuela — dijo Luna —. Luego le pregunté su nombre, pero dijo que no lo recordaba, ni tampoco recordaba qué le había pasado y se disculpó conmigo. En ese momento se enderezó, y se sentó en la cama con mucho trabajo. Luego volteó a verme y me sonrió, tenía unos ojos muy lindos color miel.

— ¿Le dijiste que somos magos y brujas? — preguntó Hermione, sin atender al comentario.

— No, supuse que era mago y que al decirle que estaba en Hogwarts lo sabría, pero parece que no fue así.

— Señorita Lovegood — pidió el profesor Dumbledore —, por favor, continúe con su relato.

— Sí profesor — dijo Luna —. A ver, ah sí. Entonces, le dije que tenía bonitos ojos, y él dijo "gracias". Y preguntó cómo fue que habíamos llegado, y mientras le contaba, dijo "tú también tienes ojos bonitos, pero tu pelo no deja verlos", y me tomó las manos cuando me iba a quitar el pelo de la cara, y quiso hacerlo él, y levantó su mano para hacerlo, y…

— Y luego ¿qué? — interrumpió Ginny, olvidándose del peligro que acababan de pasar.

— Y luego entraron ustedes corriendo, cuando Ron lanzó el hechizo — finalizó Luna —. Lo demás ya lo saben.

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de que sus alumnos no corrieran más riesgos, y proteger a los que no sabían de la existencia del chico muggle en el colegio. Por fin, tomó la palabra.

— Bien, tenemos que hacer algo con este chico, y creo que ya es urgente. Señor Potter, señor Weasley, necesitaré su ayuda después de sus clases. Por favor, avísenle a la profesora McGonagall que tengo un trabajo especial para ustedes, ella entenderá. Señoritas Granger y Weasley, hagan favor de buscar al jefe de la casa Ravenclaw que venga a hablar conmigo en cuanto le sea posible. Madame Pomfrey, no pierda de vista al muchacho. Señorita Lovegood, debo hablar un momento con usted.

Luego que todos salieron, Luna se quedó a solas con el viejo profesor, esperando a saber qué le quería decir.

— Señorita — le dijo Dumbledore —, la razón por la que la hice quedarse es porque, en un principio, quería explicarle todo lo que no escucho de la plática que sostuve hace un rato con sus amigos. Pero, después de ser testigo de los eventos de los que usted fue protagonista, cambié un poco de opinión. Dejaré que sean sus amigos los que le digan todo lo que aquí se habló, pero quisiera pedirle un gran favor.

— Usted diga profesor — contestó Luna resuelta.

— Me pareció notar que el chico misterioso tiene un cierto interés en usted, muy diferente al de su condición. Se me ocurre pensar que tal vez usted sea la única persona capaz de acercarse a ese chico, al menos por ahora, y razonar con él, en caso de que las cosas, bueno, se vuelvan un poco difíciles. Pero a la vez, no quiero que se arriesgue ni que corra peligro, por eso, si usted así lo decide, no dejaré que ese muchacho se le acerque más. Por lo tanto, le pregunto: ¿Quisiera usted ser el canal de comunicación entre nosotros y ese joven, para así poder ayudarle?

Luna se sorprendió, pues nunca pensó en que el mismísimo director de Hogwarts necesitara alguna vez de su ayuda. Pero fiel a su costumbre, contestó casi sin pensar.

— Lo haré maestro. No lo defraudaré y me cuidaré mucho.

— Bien, muchas gracias señorita. De cualquier forma, le pido que nunca vaya a ver a ese chico sola, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo, maestro —dijo Luna —. ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora con él?

— Le buscaré una habitación confortable, pero lejos de los demás alumnos, hasta que no sea un peligro para todos, y hasta que investigue quién es y de dónde vino, para ayudarle a regresar a su casa.

— Gracias profesor — dijo Luna al retirarse. Se entristeció un poco al saber que el chico tendría que irse pronto, pero no sabía por qué se sentía así. Se encaminó a sus clases, pensando en cómo era posible que ese joven fuera inmune a la magia, por qué no la había atacado como a Ron, y por qué se había puesto tan violento, si se veía tan dulce… y guapo…


	4. Capítulo cuatro: Rocky

EL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo cuatro: Rocky

Al día siguiente, Luna se despertó temprano, había decidido saltarse la primera clase para ir a ver al chico, y se puso a pensar cómo hacer que alguno de sus amigos la acompañara, para no faltar a su palabra que le había dado al director de no ir sola. Salió de la torre de Ravenclaw con esto en mente, e iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que Harry estaba parado frente a ella, y chocó con él.

— ¡Ouch, Harry, lo siento! — dijo Luna, tratando de no caerse.

— No importa Luna, estoy bien — dije Harry tranquilizándola —. ¿A dónde vas a estas horas? Tus clases ya comenzaron.

— Ah… Pues, verás… Yo, yo — titubeó Luna, no sabía qué decir. Finalmente se decidió por decirle la verdad —. Bueno, a decir verdad, no iba a clases. Quería ver cómo estaba el chico del lago, pero no puedo ir sola. ¿Me acompañarías, Harry?

— Eh… pues… yo… —dijo Harry indeciso. Tenía clase de pociones, y debía asistir porque sus calificaciones iban de mal en peor —. Está bien Luna, pero sólo unos minutos, tengo clase de pociones y no puedo faltar.

— Gracias amigo, te lo prometo, no tardaré.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, charlando. Harry le contó a Luna lo que les había dicho Dumbledore sobre el muchacho, y le dijo cómo Ron y él lo habían trasladado, después de clases, a un ala solitaria del colegio, poniéndolo en una habitación confortable y alejada del bullicio y las miradas curiosas de los demás alumnos; además le dijo que debía ver a Madame Pomfrey, quien trenía algo para ella, y Luna por su parte le contó lo que le había pedido el director. Luna no daba crédito a lo que Harry le decía.

— Es que yo sé que no es malo — decía Luna —. No puedo creer que sea capaz de hacer daño a alguien.

— Yo tampoco lo hubiera creído — contestó Harry —, pero después de ver cómo trató a Ron, ya no sé qué pensar.

Por fin, llegaron a la enfermería, y se encontraron con Madame Pomfrey, quien le entregó a Luna una pequeña llave.

— Aquí tienes pequeña — dijo la enfermera —. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que solo a ti te la entregara. Buena suerte y tengan cuidado.

Salieron de la enfermería, y Harry llevó a Luna hasta la habitación donde estaba el chico.

— Aquí es — dijo, después de recorrer un largo pasillo de la última ala de Hogwarts —. Por favor Luna no tardes. Yo te esperaré aquí, si pasa algo, grita, y entraré a apoyarte.

— Gracias Harry, eres muy buen amigo — dijo Luna, girando la llave en la cerradura y entrando a la habitación.

Luna se encontró en una gran estancia, muy bien amueblada y limpia, en cuyo fondo se veía un ventanal con rejas por fuera, que dejaba entrar mucha luz. Desde donde estaba podía ver parte del dosel de la cama, pero no se veía movimiento. Luna se acercó con cuidado, a pesar de que algo en su interior le decía que no tuviera miedo. Al llegar hasta la cama, vio con sorpresa que estaba vacía. "A lo mejor está en el baño", pensó con inocencia. De repente, escuchó una voz muy cerca de ella, a sus espaldas.

— Hola Luna.

Luna se sobresaltó, pero no volteó. Contrario a lo que pudiera pensarse, no tenía miedo, pero sí un poco de vergüenza, al pensar que el chico guapo estaba tras ella, y tal vez no estaba vestido.

— Ho-hola — contestó ella, nerviosa. El muchacho recordaba su nombre.

— Perdón, ¿te asusté? — preguntó el chico, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

— N-no, que va — contestó Luna, más nerviosa aún —. Si yo sabía que estabas aquí.

— Ah bueno. A propósito, ¿Dónde es "aquí"?

— Aquí en Hogwarts.

— Oh — dijo él, guardando silencio por un momento, luego continuó —. Oye, siento mucho lo de ayer. No sé qué me pasó.

— No hay problema. Estoy bien.

— Ah qué bien. Dile a tu amigo pelirrojo que lo siento. Creo que me volví loco.

— No, eso no es cierto — dijo Luna, volteando de repente. Vio al muchacho cubierto con una de las sábanas hasta los hombros, y solamente asomaba la cabeza y una mano vendada. Lo miró por un instante, y luego volvió a voltearse algo sonrojada.

— Siento mucho estar así ante ti — dijo el chico, adivinando lo que la rubia sentía —, es que no sé qué le pasó a mi ropa.

— Estaba muy desgarrada Te la quitamos…— le contestó Luna, y dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, rectificó —… Eh… Te la quitaron mis amigos para poder curarte. Pero ya no creo que te sirva de mucho. ¿Cómo fue que te la destrozaste así? ¿No lo recuerdas?

— No mucho. — contestó el joven, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar —. Anoche me vino un recuerdo, de una especie de animal con brazos humanos, largas uñas y muchos dientes.

— Mmm… tal vez un grindylow — dijo Luna, tratando de adivinar —. Lo que está más difícil es saber dónde lo encontraste.

— ¿Un qué? — preguntó curioso.

— Un grindylow — le explicó —. Es una especie de demonio que vive en el agua, y no le agradan mucho los humanos en general.

— Tal vez más tarde recuerde más detalles— contestó él —. ¿Vendrás más tarde a verme?

— No lo sé. Tal vez…sí —contestó la rubia con esperanza.

— Y, ¿vendrás otra vez con tu amigo el de las gafas? — preguntó el chico. Luna lo miró asombrada. ¿Cómo supo que Harry estaba fuera esperándola? —. Puedo olerlo, está allá afuera, y parece algo impaciente.

— ¡Luna, debemos irnos! — gritó Harry desde afuera —. ¿Todo está bien?

— ¡ Ya, ya voy Harry! — gritó Luna a su amigo, luego se dirigió al chico —. Tienes razón, ya se desesperó. Debo irme ya, por favor cuídate ¿Sí?

— Claro que sí. Tú también — contestó el joven con sinceridad

— Volveré pronto, te lo prometo. Hasta luego Rocky — dijo Luna, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¿Rocky? — preguntó el chico con sorpresa —. ¿Ése es mi nombre?

— Bueno, no sé — dijo la rubia deteniéndose —, pero ese nombre me gusta mucho, y como no recuerdas tu nombre, había que llamarte de alguna forma, ¿no crees?

— Rocky — repitió el recién bautizado sonriendo —. A mi también me gusta. Gracias Luna.

— De nada — dijo finalmente ella, saliendo y al mismo tiempo despidiéndose con la mano —. Hasta pronto, Rocky.

Luna salió, y junto con Harry se apresuraron a volver a las mazmorras, para que él se fuera a la clase del profesor Snape, y ella volviera a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Por el camino, Luna le relató a Harry la corta plática con Rocky, omitiendo el hecho de que sabía de antemano que la había acompañado.

— ¿Rocky? —le dijo Harry, entre divertido y sorprendido —. Pero Luna, ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas? Pudo molestarse contigo por ponerle sobrenombres.

— No es un sobrenombre — dijo la rubia, molestándose un poco —. Ya te dije que lo teníamos que nombrar de alguna forma mientras recuerda su propio nombre, además él me dijo que le gustaba, y…Y… Y yo sé que no miente.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Harry.

— No sé — dijo Luna —. Sólo sé que lo sé, y para mí está bien, ¿de acuerdo?

— Esteee… — contestó Harry, confundido. Las explicaciones de Luna dejaban ese efecto en todos, incluso en Hermione —. Sí Luna, claro, está bien, pero no te enfades conmigo.

— Bueno. A propósito, gracias por acompañarme Harry. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo otra vez esta tarde?

— No sé Luna. Todo depende del trabajo que deje Snape. Pero puedo pedírselo a Ron, no creo que se niegue.

— ¡Ah, gracias Harry, muchas gracias! — dijo Luna, y emocionada le dio un abrazo a Harry —. Oye, quisiera pedirte otro favor. ¿Tendrán Ron o tú algo de ropa que no usen? Quisiera prestársela a Rocky. Solo será por unos días, ¿Puedes hacerlo Harry, sí?

— Ay, Luna — dijo Harry, divertido —. A ti no se te puede negar nada. Veré qué tenemos, y le preguntaré a Ron también.

— Gracias de nuevo Harry — contestó ella —. Eres un gran amigo. Ahora apúrate, o llegarás tarde.

Luego se separaron, y mientras Harry se apresuraba a llegar a la clase de pociones, Luna iba saltando de alegría, ante la expectativa de volver a ver a Rocky esa tarde.


	5. Capítulo cinco: Por una araña

EL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo cinco: Por una araña

Las clases terminaron. Harry y Ron se dirigían hacia la sala común de Griffyndor, mientras charlaban sobre lo acontecido hasta el momento con el muggle sabueso, a quien Luna había nombrado Rocky.

— ¿Lo nombró Rocky? — decía Ron —. ¡Ja, ja ja! No cabe duda. Cada día me convenzo más de que Luna está loc…

— ¡CÁLLATE RONALD! — gritó Hermione a sus espaldas, acababa de alcanzarlos, y había escuchado a Ron — No es de caballeros hablar mal de alguien, tanto si no está presente como si se trata de una dama.

— Pero no es una dama, es Lun… —Ron se percató de que estaba metiendo más la pata, y prefirió cerrar la boca — Er… Perdón Hermione, lo siento. Pero no me vas a negar que lo que hizo Luna está muy cuerdo que digamos. Se arriesgó a que el tal muggle le retorciera el pescuezo… Como a mí…

Ron se estremecía ante el recuerdo de su asfixia. Por eso, le había contestado con un rotundo no a Harry, cuando en plena clase éste le susurró la petición de Luna.

— Vamos Ron — suplicaba Harry —. Si no quieres hacerlo por Luna, entonces hazlo por Hogwarts. Recuerda que Rocky sigue siendo un riesgo para todos, hasta que Dumbledore diga lo contrario.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — preguntó Hermione.

— Me encontré a Luna por la mañana — explicó Harry —, y me pidió que la acompañara a ver cómo estaba el muchacho del lago (a quien por cierto bautizó como Rocky), porque Dumbledore se lo pidió, pero le dijo que nunca fuera sola. Al salir, me rogó que la volviera a acompañar esta tarde, pero ya ves; tal y como lo esperaba, Snape volvió a abusar de su posición y me dejó más trabajo que a nadie. Por eso le pedí a Ron que la acompañara, pero parece que le da miedo.

— ¡No es miedo! — contestó Ron, molesto —. Es precaución, ya ven lo que dijo Dumbledore sobre…

— ¡ Ay Ron, por Dios! — lo interrumpió Hermione — ¿Serás capaz de dejar a Luna morir sola? Nunca te creí tan gallina.

— ¡No soy gallina! — contestó el pelirrojo —, y para demostrártelo, ahora mismo voy con Luna, y le voy a decir…

— ¿Qué cosa Ron? — dijo Luna, que estaba detrás de todos ellos, al parecer los había encontrado por casualidad.

— ¡Aaahhh! — gritó Ron — ¡Luna, no vuelvas a hacer eso!

— ¿Hacer qué? — dijo Luna, con su acostumbrado tono distraído.

— Nada, nada — dijo Harry, aguantándose la risa — Ron, tú querías decirle algo a Luna, ¿verdad?

— Sí Ron — dijo la castaña entre risitas —, Luna está esperando.

— ¿Qué estoy esperando Ron? — dijo Luna, haciendo bombas con una goma de mascar que se encontró al fondo de su bolso.

— Bueno es que… Yooo… — dijo Ron, rojo de vergüenza. Estaba atrapado, así que respiró hondo y empezó a decir con resignación —. Yo iba a buscarte para decirte que te acom…

— Te acompañaremos a ver al chico del lago — se apresuró a decir Hermione, callando a Ron —. No creerás que te vamos a dejar sola, ¿eh?

Ron se quedó de una pieza. ¿Hermione quería ir con él por estar juntos, por ver al chico o por asegurarse de que no fuera un gallina? Bueno, en todo caso, iba a estar un rato a solas con la chica que tanto le gustaba, y por Luna no tendría que preocuparse… Mucho…

— Ok, ya que está decidido — dijo Harry —, les propongo que vayamos primero a ver qué ropa tenemos para prestarle a Rocky.

— ¡Sí, si, vamos! — dijo Luna emocionada —. Muchas gracias amigos, los quiero mucho.

Más tarde, Luna, Hermione y Ron se encaminaban hacia la habitación de Rocky. Iban callados, y mientras andaban Ron iba recordando las recomendaciones que Dumbledore les dio a Harry y a él para tratar con el sabueso:

"_Bueno muchachos, mil gracias por ayudarme a traer al cihco hasta acá. Ahora, debo decirles que, mientras él esté entre nosotros, debemos tomar algunas precauciones, que irán ajustándose a las situaciones que se vayan dando con él. Primero, traten de no utilizar magia en su presencia, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario y, en tal caso; háganlo con discreción y sin alterarlo. Segundo, muy a mi pesar tendremos que cuidar que no tenga contacto con nadie más que __con Madame Pomfrey, la profesora McGonagall, las señoritas Lovegood, Granger y Weasley, ustedes y yo; por lo que pasará todo el tiempo posible alojado en esta habitación, aquí le seguiremos curando y observaremos el progreso con su memoria. Tercero, quiero que recuerden bien esto: Los sabuesos como él son extremadamente resistentes a la magia, pero no hay ninguno que yo sepa que sea completamente inmune a ella. Sin embargo, no podemos saber cuántos y cuáles hechizos funcionarán y cuáles no, por lo que es mucho mejor tratar de que no nos vea como enemigos. Así que, mientras me encargo de investigar su pasado y encontrar a su familia, háganle pasar su estancia lo más confortable que puedan. Cuento con ustedes y con la señorita Lovegood._

Ron se iba poniendo más y más nervioso a medida que recordaba cada una de las recomendaciones, tratando de no olvidar nada de lo dicho por Dumbledore, pero el recuerdo de que el muchacho casi lo estrangula no lo dejaba en paz. Hermione lo notó, y tomó con discreción la mano del pelirrojo, susurrándole al oído.

— Tranquilo Ron. Todo va a salir bien, Dumbledore confía en nosotros.

Ron se calmó un poco, y le sonrió a la castaña. A decir verdad, fue el hecho de sentir la calidez de la delicada mano de Hermione y no tanto sus palabras lo que lo calmaron. Luna no se percató de nada, pues iba delante de la pareja cargando la ropa que le había facilitado Harry.

Al llegar por fin a la habitación de Rocky, Luna llamó a la puerta.

— Luna qué bueno que pudiste regresar — dijo Rocky desde dentro —. Luego que te fuiste, vinieron tu profesor y la enfermera, me han quitado ya los vendajes.

— Hola Rocky — dijo Luna —. Qué bien que estés mejor. Te traje una sorpresa. ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro que sí Luna, pasa.

Luna entró. Mientras Hermione y Ron esperaban afuera. Quince segundos después, Luna salió algo impresionada.

— ¿Qué te pasó Luna? — preguntó Hermione, asustada — ¿Estás bien?

— Sss-sí — dijo Luna mirando al vacío —. E- es que… no me lo esperaba…

— ¿Qué pasó? — dijo Ron, olvidando por un momento las recomendaciones y sacando su varita.

— Nada en realidad — dijo Luna, volviendo a la realidad —. Es que lo encontré arriba del dosel de la cama, matando arañas, y…

— ¿A-a-arañas? —dijo Ron nervioso.

— Sí — continuó la rubia —, y le dije que le había traído una sorpresa, entonces bajó de un salto y se le cayó la sábana que lo cubría, y- y…estaba…des…des…

— Ya entendimos Luna — dijo la castaña, sonrojándose —. ¿Y luego qué pasó?

— Cerré los ojos, y le extendí la ropa, y le dije que saldría para que se vistiera, y para poder salir abrí los ojos, pero él ya me había dado la espalda, y lo ví sin… nada… y… aquí estoy.

—¡Luna, ya estoy listo! — gritó Rocky desde adentro — ¡Pasa, y dile a tus amigos la castaña y el pelirrojo que si quieren pueden entrar también!

Ambos chicos se miraron asombrados, mientras que Luna parecía haberse acostumbrado.

— Puede olernos — dijo Luna, a manera de explicación —. Lo que aún no sé es cómo sabe quién es quién.

— Pues pregúntaselo — dijo Ron —, en cuanto entren pregúntaselo. Yo aquí las espero.

— ¡Ron! — dijo Hermione tratando de no gritar — ¿Ahora qué demonios te pasa?

— Nada, nada, es que yo mejor las espero aquí.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Vamos todos juntos.

— Pe- pero, ¡Hay arañas ahí!

— Ay Ron, eres un gallina. Vamos ¡Entra de una vez!

La castaña lo empujó para que entrara detrás de Luna, quien ya estaba frente a Rocky, y admiraba cómo le había quedado la ropa. El joven se había puesto unos pantalones, calcetines, una túnica y zapatos de Harry, y una camisa y un suéter de Ron. Todo, con excepción de los pantalones; le sentaba bien.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — le preguntó Rocky a la rubia.

— Lindo — dijo Luna sin pensar, luego corrigió —, digo, bien muy bien. Pasarías fácilmente por alumno de Griffyndor.

— Gracias — contestó Rocky, Luego se dirigió a Hermione y Ron —. Y a ustedes, ¿qué les parece?

Ambos se deshicieron en elogios fingidos, ante los cuales Rocky se rió.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! No, ya en serio — les dijo sin dejar de reírse —, díganme con sinceridad si me veo bien.

— B-bueno— comenzó a decir Hermione —, quizá con algunos arreglos, puntadas aquí y allá… Puede ser que te ajusten los pantalones.

La castaña se tapó la boca con las manos y miró al chico a los ojos. Sintió que se había pasado de franqueza, y eso tal vez no le gustaría al sabueso. Pero al parecer, Rocky lo había tomado con humor.

— Sí, tiene usted razón — le dijo —. Quién me manda ser tan alto, ¿verdad?

Y volvió a reírse. La castaña se rió con él, ya más tranquila. Mientras tanto, Ron giraba la cabeza a todas partes, buscando a las arañas que Luna había mencionado. No se había dado cuenta que una de ellas había comenzado a escalar su pierna, en su afán por buscarlas en el techo se había olvidado del piso.

— Oiga amigo — dijo Rocky —, no se mueva mucho, tiene una araña en su pierna.

Ron entró pánico. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue sacar su varita y lanzarle un hechizo a la araña, que ya iba cerca de su rodilla.

— ¡ARAÑA EXHUMAE! — gritó el pelirrojo. Al instante, la araña salió disparada, con tan mala suerte que iba directo hacia la cara de Hermione. La castaña sólo pudo cerrar los ojos por un momento, y al siguiente vió con sorpresa la mano cerrada de Rocky frente a su nariz. Había atrapado a la araña en el aire, y la mató con un apretón.

— Lo- lo siento… — balbuceó Ron, viendo alternadamente los rostros de Hermione y de Rocky —. Pe-perdónenme, es- es que a-a mí las- las arañas me-me…

Por favor, discúlpeme a mí — dijo Rocky tranquilamente, mientras se limpiaba la mano —. No sabía que le asustaban tanto esos animales.

Hermione y Ron estaban anonadados. Se habían saltado todas las precauciones dictadas por Dumbledore, y aún así; el chico estaba tranquilo, sin señales de ira en sus ojos color miel. De repente, Rocky se acercó a ellos y les tendió la otra mano.

— A propósito, soy Rocky — les dijo a ambos —. Encantado.

— Yo-yo soy Hermione — dijo la castaña atropelladamente, extendiéndole la mano. Rocky la tomó y se la besó educadamente, por lo que ella se sonrojó.

— Eh… Soy Ronald — dijo el pelirrojo, entre atontado y celoso —, pero puedes decirme Ron.

— Un placer conocerlos — contestó el chico, estrechando la mano del pelirrojo — Luna, no sabía que tus amigos fuesen tan amables.

— Sí, lo son — dijo Luna apenada —, perdóname por no habértelos presentado antes.

— No hay nada que perdonar Luna — replicó Rocky — Tus amigos también son mis amigos; bueno, si ellos me lo permiten.

— ¿De verdad no estás molesto? — preguntó Ron, algo temeroso.

— Claro que no, sólo fue un accidente.

Al escuchar eso, recordaron las palabras de Dumbledore sobre las amistades de los sabuesos, y se olvidaron de la tensión.

— ¿Y por qué les hablas de usted? — preguntó Luna.

— Bueno, ellos no me han dado permiso de hablarles de tú.

— Permiso concedido — dijo Ron con alegría.

Y así, platicaron y rieron durante mucho rato con Rocky sobre algunas de sus aventuras, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

— ¡¿Ron, Hermione, Luna, están aquí?! — gritó Harry desde afuera de la habitación — ¡¿Están bien?!

— ¡Sí Harry, adelante pasa! — le contestó Luna.

Harry entró cuidadosamente seguido de Ginny, pero luego de ver el cuadro de todos reunidos se relajó un poco. Luna los presentó con Rocky, y le dijo que todos eran amigos de él desde ahora.

— Que bueno que estamos bien ahora — dijo Harry —, Ginny y yo nos preocupamos por ustedes al no verlos en el comedor o la sala común, así que vinimos a buscarlos aquí. Es bueno tenerte como amigo Rocky, gracias por aceptarnos.

— Las gracias se las doy yo por salvarme — dijo el joven —. No cualquiera se arriesga por un extraño.

Los chicos se alegraron de oír a Rocky hablando así. Quizá ya no representaría un peligro para ellos y para Hogwarts en adelante.


	6. Capítulo seis: Paseo por Hogwarts 1

EL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo seis: Paseo por Hogwarts 1

Después de haber charlado tanto con Rocky, los chicos decidieron que era hora de ir a dormir. A Luna le costaba cada vez más trabajo despedirse del joven, y en ésta ocasión lo hizo con un abrazo. A Ginny, al darse cuenta de eso, la picó la curiosidad, y no quiso quedarse con la duda, así que con discreción y cuidando que no la oyeran los demás le preguntó a Luna al oído.

— Oye Luna, ¿A ti te gusta Rocky, verdad?

— ¿Eh? — dijo la rubia, tomada por sorpresa — ¿A mí? Bu-bueno, yo…

— No lo niegues, se te nota — dijo Ginny presionándola un poco.

— Bueno… Yo… — decía Luna, desconcertada — …n-no, no lo sé…creo… creo que… un poquito…

— ¡AJÁ! — dijo Ginny, llamando la atención de los demás.

— ¿Qué te pasa Ginevra? — preguntó Ron, molesto por lo escandalosa que era su hermana.

— Eeehhh… Nada, nada, recordé dónde había dejado, mi… mi libro de… de pociones. Sí eso es, mi libro — contestó la pelirroja.

— Aahh… — dijo Ron, poco convencido. Ginny guardó silencio por un momento, y luego volvió a hablar con Luna, en voz baja.

— ¿Y no le has dicho nada? — le preguntó a la rubia.

— Pueees… — contestó Luna, algo nerviosa —… No, creo que no.

— ¿Y qué demonios estás esperando mujer? — le dijo la pelirroja con desesperación.

— Es que, no tiene caso. Él se irá pronto, y no sé si lo volveré a ver… A lo mejor ya no lo veo nunca… — dijo Luna, mientras en sus ojos se empezaban a asomar las lágrimas.

— Mmm, ya veo… Y crees que a él, ¿Le gustes tú?

— ¿C-cómo dices? No hablas en serio, ¿verdad Ginny?

— Por supuesto que es en serio.

— B-bueno, pues… creo, creo que eso debes preguntárselo a él — dijo la rubia tajante, queriendo terminar la conversación.

— Mira Luna — le dijo Ginny —, creo que deberías decirle tus sentimientos a Rocky, independientemente de que se vaya o no. Por lo que he visto, me parece que no le eres indiferente, y no sería raro que hasta esperara la hora del día en que vas a verlo. Además, no soy la única que lo ha notado, recuerda que Dumbledore te pidió a ti que fueras la primera en acercarte a él, y nuestro director nunca dice las cosas por nada.

Luna se quedó pensativa. Lo que decía Ginny tenía mucho sentido, aunque viniese de alguien completamente influenciada por las revistas del corazón.

— Puede que tengas razón amiga —contestó—, per de cualquier forma, ¿Cómo se lo diría?

— Pues en una cita — dijo Ginny con sencillez —, no hay mejor manera de demostrar los sentimientos que decirlos cara a cara.

— Pero ¿cómo? — dijo luna con decepción —. Él no puede salir de donde está, Dumbledore y Pomfrey lo visitan seguido, y yo no puedo ir a verlo sin que me acompañen.

— Déjamelo todo a mí — le dijo resuelta la pelirroja —. Tendrás la cita de tus sueños con ese chico, o dejo de llamarme…

— ¡Ginny! — dijo Hermione de repente — ¿Se puede saber qué cosa se traen ustedes? No han dejado de cuchichear en todo el camino.

— Nada, amiga mía, nada — dijo Ginny disimulando —, no es nada… todavía…

Al día siguiente, durante un descanso de clases, Ginny ya había pensado en un plan, pero vio que necesitaba ayuda, y tuvo que armarse de valor para pedírsela a la única persona que podía ayudarle, si es que podía convencerla.

— ¡¡¿¿QUÉEEE??!! — gritó Hermione, enojada — ¡De ninguna manera cuentes conmigo para eso, Ginny Weasley! ¿Es que perdiste la cabeza? ¡Si nos descubren, Dumbledore nos va a matar! ¡O peor que eso, nos va a expulsar!

— Ya, ya, — dijo la pelirroja algo alterada —. No es para tanto, señorita exagerada, total, si no quieres…

Hermione adivinó los pensamientos de su amiga, y sabía que era casi imposible disuadirla (el único que podía hacer eso era Harry, y eso con mucho trabajo), así que pensó que lo mejor era vigilar ella misma todos sus movimientos, para evitar cualquier eventualidad, aunque sí estaba temerosa de ser expulsada.

— Está bien, Cupido — le dijo ya más calmada —. Te voy a ayudar, pero te advierto que si algo se sale tan solo un poquito de control, tan solo un poquito… Todo se cancela de inmediato, ¿Entendido?

— Sí mamá — contestó Ginny con sarcasmo —, prometo que no habrá problemas. Ahora me voy, a buscar algo para arreglar a mi víctima, digo, a Luna. ¡Nos vemos por la tarde!

Poco después, Ginny y Hermione acompañaban a Luna a ver a Rocky. La pelirroja la había arreglado y maquillado muy bonita, peinándola con una cola de caballo; de hecho quien la viera no diría que fuera Luna. Iba tan nerviosa, que no dejaban de sudarle las manos, y se las iba secando en la falda, pero no era la única, pues Hermione también iba muy intranquila, oteando a diestra y siniestra cualquier cosa que se moviera o hiciese ruido.

— ¿Pero qué les pasa a las dos — les dijo Ginny exasperada —. Ya déjense de tonterías, o no va a funcionar. Tenemos que ser cuidadosas.

— Eso ni que lo digas — dijo la castaña —. En este caso, las precauciones no sobran.

— Bueno, ya llegamos — dijo Ginny —, ¿Lista para tu cita, Luna?

— Eeehhh… no — dijo la rubia, temblorosa — ¿Y si no quiere, y si echo a perder todo, y si…?

— ¿Y si entras de una buena vez? — le dijo Ginny, empujándola a la puerta —. Nada malo va a pasar Luna, ya lo verás. Además estaremos cerca por si nos necesitas.

— Muy cerca — enfatizó Hermione.

— Bueno — dijo Luna resignándose —, allá voy.

Cuando entró, vio a Rocky parado en la ventana, aún vestido y con la túnica puesta, mirando el cielo nuboso, pero que dejaba entrever el atardecer y algunas estrellas. Se acercó despacio, secándose las manos por enésima vez.

— Ho-hola Rocky — le dijo con voz temblorosa.

— Hola Luna. Te esperaba — dijo el chico, sin voltear a verla —, acércate por favor.

Luna se acercó más, y al llegar a su lado él le extendió la mano.

— Estás muy linda hoy — dijo sin mirarla —, pero como que te falta algo.

Dicho eso rodeó a Luna sin soltar su mano, parándose detrás de ella; y con la otra mano desató el lazo que detenía su cabello dejándolo suelto. Luego, aspiró profundamente y miró a Luna en el reflejo de la ventana.

—Ahora sí — dijo satisfecho —. Ésta sí eres tú.

— Ooohhh… — suspiró la rubia —. Gracias.

— De nada. Me agrada tanto que vengas a verme.

— Ah, a propósito de visitas — dijo Luna saliendo de su ensoñación —, quería decirte que… Que….Que si querrías… Salir conmigo…¿Sí?

— ¿Perdón? — dijo Rocky, sorprendido — ¿En serio? ¿A dónde?

— A que conozcas un poquito del colegio — dijo Luna tomando valor —. Hoy hace una linda tarde, y quisiera pasármela… contigo…

— Me encantaría — dijo él, recuperando la compostura y dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica — ¿Hermione y Ginny vendrán también?

Luna se palmeó la frente. Se le habían olvidado sus amigas.

— Sí, sí, claro que sí. No te importa, ¿verdad?

— Para nada. Si estás a gusto, yo también. ¿Nos vamos?

— Nos vamos — dijo Luna, tomando su brazo.

Cuando salieron, a las chicas les dio un sentimiento de ternura, pues en el fondo deseaban estar así algún día con los chicos de los que estaban enamoradas.

— Y ¿a dónde vamos primero? — preguntó la castaña.

— A donde nuestra parejita quiera — dijo Ginny pícaramente.

— Vamos a mirar el cielo por los balcones de este piso — dijo Luna en tono romántico —, la tarde está preciosa.

Ambas chicas aceptaron, y comenzaron a ver los paisajes alrededor de Hogwarts, bañados con los tonos cálidos del atardecer. Mientras Rocky disfrutaba del panorama, Luna disfrutaba de verlo a él, y las chicas de verlos juntos. Hermione se sentía satisfecha, pues creía que se iban a meter en problemas. Ya anochecía, cuando decidieron regresar a la habitación de Rocky, y emprendían la marcha cuando Rocky las hizo detenerse en seco, cerca del extremo de una escalera.

—Hey escuhen — les dijo — ¿Oyen eso?

— ¿Qué cosa? — dijeron las chicas — No se escucha nada.

Por toda respuesta, Rocky se acercó a la escalera, aspiró un poco y, haciendo cara de asco, les dijo a las chicas lo que descubrió.

— Alguien viene por aquí. Y no es su profesor el anciano, es otra persona. Su magia huele muy raro, como a agrio.

—¡Snape! — dijo Ginny alarmada —, sólo él puede oler así. ¡Rápido, hay que esconderse!

Miraron a todas partes, y sólo encontraron una puertita, que al abrirla dejaba ver que era un armario de viejas escobas voladoras donde, de tantas cosas que había, sólo cabían dos personas.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — dijo Luna asustada — ¡Ay, ay nos van a castigar!

Al verlas indecisas, Rocky actuó rápido, metiendo a Ginny y Hermione al armario y cerrando la puerta por fuera. Luego, envolvió a Luna y a sí mismo con su túnica, y se arrinconó a la pared, cerca de una columna en donde no daba la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas del pasillo, quedándose quieto y tapándole la boca a la rubia.

—Ssshhh, no hables ni te muevas — le dijo al oído. Luna no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza viéndose reflejada en la mirada color plata de Rocky.

Momentos después, el profesor Snape hizo su aparición en el corredor. Estaba enfadado, como de costumbre; y parecía buscar algo, o a alguien.

— ¡Maldita sea! — gritaba —, ¿Cómo es posible que me pidan hacer esto? Yo, el único profesor dedicado en este colegio, teniendo que vigilar a un tonto muggle, en ausencia de Dumbledore, y encima de todo, ¡Tengo que ocultarlo! Vaya, como si no fuera ya gran trabajo cuidar al creído de…

De repente, Snape guardó silencio. Oteó el aire por un momento, para luego encender su varita y buscar en los rincones. Había oído algo, y no se iría sin descubrir qué era. Luna estaba incómoda y sentía que se resbalaba, por lo que se movió apenas un poco, pero fue suficiente para que el agudo oído de Snape la captara. El profesor revisó cada rincón de esa parte del pasillo, y cuando se acercaba a donde estaba la joven pareja, sintió una levísima brisa en la cara. Luego, acercándose al rincón, arrojó la luz de su varita bruscamente, y lo único que encontró fue un zapato de mujer en el piso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios hace aquí esto? — dijo, agachándose para recoger el zapato. Ya estaba a punto de tomarlo, cuando alguien habló a sus espaldas.

— Buenas noches profesor Snape — le dijo la profesora McGonagall —. Imagino que ya realizó la tarea que el profesor Dumbledore le encargó antes de partir.

— A eso iba profesora — dijo el sorprendido Snape, quien odiaba ser regañado por la subdirectora —. Sólo me detuve un momento para…

— ¿Para qué profesor? — Lo interrumpió la maestra — ¿Buscaba algo en el piso?

Por toda respuesta, Snape se volvió hacia donde estaba el zapato, pero ya no había nada ahí.

— Ehmmm… nada maestra, sólo tropezé — dijo Snape como disculpa.

— Bien profesor — dijo McGonagall —. Sólo recuerde que usted y yo estamos a cargo de este joven muggle, hasta que el profesor Dumbledore obtenga noticias sobre su familia y lo devolvamos a su mundo. Y por favor, fíjese dónde pisa la próxima vez.

McGonagall bajó la escalera, dejando al profesor rumiando su coraje. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Rocky, la cual podía verse desde donde estaban ël y Luna: Con una agilidad y fuerza sobrehumana, Rocky cargaba a Luna en su espalda, mientras se detenía entre dos vigas del techo. Abajo, tras la puerta del armario, Ginny y Hermione habían oído las palabras de la maestra, y se asustaron de pensar el escándalo que armaría Snape cuando no encontrara a Rocky adentro.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! — decía Ginny — ¡Todo es culpa mía!

La castaña trataba de reconfortar a su amiga, cuando el ruido de más gritos las puso en alerta de nuevo. Trataron de ver por el ojo de la cerradura, y veían a Snape saltando y gritando.

— ¡Maldito Peeves! — decía sin parar — ¡Baja aquí y devuélveme esa maldita llave!

— ¡Nada, nada, de eso nada, la, la lara,lara! — canturreaba el poltergeist, mientras se burlaba del maestro, Le había arrebatado la llave cuando Snape la metía en la cerradura, y ahora el profesor se esforzaba el alcanzarlo, sin conseguirlo. Siguió al fantasma por todo el pasillo, hasta que se perdieron de vista. Entonces, Hermione abrió la puerta con su hechizo favorito, y las chicas salieron en busca de Luna y Rocky.

— ¿Chicos, están aquí? — decían ambas en voz baja — Ya no hay peligro, salgan ya.

— Aún hay peligro — dijo la voz de Rocky desde el techo —. Cuidado, allá vamos.

Las chicas voltearon hacia arriba, y se quitaron a tiempo de que les cayera encima algo parecido a un bulto grande de tela, el cual no hizo ningún ruido al llegar al piso. De la parte superior se desprendió un bulto más pequeño, el cual al descubrirse la capucha vieron que se trataba de Luna. El otro bulto hizo lo mismo, y constataron que era Rocky, quien aún conservaba los ojos color plateado. Rocky le devolvió a Luna su zapato, y ella se lo puso de inmediato.

— ¿Co-cómo hiciste eso? — preguntó Ginny, asombrada.

— Otro día te lo diré — respondió Rocky secamente —, puedo oler aún a su maestro, anda cerca de aquí. Deben irse ya, no es bueno que las vea conmigo.

— P-pero —dijo Luna —, ¿cómo nos vamos sin que nos descubra?

En eso, oyeron pasos provenientes de la escalera. Ellas se asustaron, pero Rocky las tranquilizó.

— Calma chicas. Son Harry y Ron.

Y en efecto, en cuanto estuvieron frente a ellos, Harry quitó la capa invisible y las chicas respiraron aliviadas. Harry explicó que vieron a Snape salir rápido de clase luego de que la profesora McGonagall hablara con él, y lo vieron dirigirse hacia el ala del colegio donde estaba la habitación de Rocky, por lo que lo siguieron bajo la capa invisible para investigar.

Ellas a su vez pusieron a los chicos al tanto de todo, y comenzaron a pensar en cómo llegar a los dormitorios sin que se dieran cuenta Snape o alguien más. Harry, por fortuna, había tenido el acierto de llevar el Mapa del Merodeador consigo, y le enseñaron a Rocky cómo funcionaba.

— Tengo una sugerencia — dijo, luego de pensar un momento —, pero es algo arriesgada. Además Luna, para que funcione necesito que confíes en mí, mucho más que hasta ahora. Es lo que se me ocurre para que Luna llegue a su dormitorio, y luego todos ustedes.

Les explicó rápido y decidieron ejecutar el plan. Fueron cautelosamente a la habitación de Rocky, donde Luna, Hermione y Ginny se pusieron la capa invisible, y salieron rumbo a la escalera, para alcanzar el jardín y las torres principales vigilando que Snape no las siguiera, gracias al Mapa del Merodeador. Mientras, los chicos se quedaron adentro y se prepararon por si regresaba Snape, cosa que ocurrió pasado un corto momento de que hubieron apagado la luz.

Snape se asomó primero, luego entró y se acercó hasta la cama, donde alguien dormía totalmente cubierto. Snape quiso ver su cara, pero desistió al ver que el que dormía se movía de un lado al otro. Luego se retiró, y en cuanto dejaron de escucharse sus pasos, Harry se levantó de la cama, y Rocky bajó del dosel con Ron a cuestas. Sus ojos pasaron de ser plata brillante a color miel.

Rocky abrió la puerta con la llave de Luna, para luego entregársela a Harry.

— Por favor, entrégasela a Luna — dijo Rocky —, y dile que le agradezco que confiara en mí. Espero verlos pronto.

— Gracias, lo haré — dijo Harry —, y gracias por tu ayuda.

— No hay de qué. Mientras pueda cuidarlos, lo haré gustoso. Y ustedes también cuiden a las chicas, y defiendan lo que sienten por ellas.

Esto último los dejó perplejos. ¿Sabía Rocky lo que sentían Ron por Hermione y Harry por Ginny? ¿Cómo era posible esto, si ni siquiera se los habían dicho a ellas? Quizá Luna… No, no era probable… ¿o sí?


	7. Capítulo siete: Paseo por Hogwarts 2

EL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo siete: Paseo por Hogwarts 2

AL otro día, en un descanso entre clases las chicas se encontraron, y comentaron entre ellas la experiencia de la tarde anterior.

— Pero qué buen susto nos llevamos, ¿verdad? — dijo Ginny, con tono de desear más aventuras.

— Sí, es cierto — dijo Luna, mientras cerraba un libro —, casi me quedo sin zapato.

Hermione rompió a reír, y Ginny rodó los ojos mientras Luna sonreía pensando que había dicho algo gracioso, pero no sabía qué. Luego de un rato, la rubia les pidió que la acompañaran a ver a Rocky, porque lo extrañaba y quería ver su impresión de la cita de ayer. Ginny sonriendo codeó a Hermione, y aceptó por ambas. Pronto llegaron a la habitación del chico, y Luna abrió la puerta con la llave que le entregó Harry momentos antes en clase de transformaciones; y tras lo saludos Rocky les contó lo que había sucedido anoche. También les dijo que esa noche no había dormido muy bien, pues le había dolido un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes mal Rocky? — le dijo Luna, preocupada —. Si quieres, podemos traerte algo de la enfermería.

— Gracias Luna — respondió el sabueso —, ahora ya me siento mejor. Es sólo que, bueno; anoche me sonó muy familiar el nombre de su profesor Snape, creo que ya lo había escuchado antes, y traté de recordar dónde, tal vez por eso me dolió la cabeza.

— ¿Y pudiste recordar algo? — preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

— Sobre Snape nada — contestó Rocky —, pero me vino a la mente un rostro… Era un hombre mayor, alto y fornido, y se veía más o menos como yo. A lo mejor era mi padre.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya empiezas a recordar! — dijo Ginny con alegría, que se apagó al ver el rostro sombrío de Luna. Sabía que si el chico recuperaba la memoria, tendría que irse definitivamente.

Luego de charlar unos momentos más, las chicas sintieron hambre.

— Bueno Rocky — dijo Hermione levantándose —, ya es hora de irnos; vamos a comer algo antes de la última clase.

— ¿Por qué no me acompañan? — dijo Rocky, mirando a Luna —, creo que podemos comer todos aquí. Miren esto.

Rocky se dirigió a un rincón del cuarto, y trajo una mesita con un mantel, la cual puso frente a las chicas, y se sentó junto a Luna.

— Esta mesita la hizo aparecer aquí su director — explicó —. Cada vez que siento hambre, la traigo aquí, y de inmediato aparecen varios platos con comida.

No había terminado de hablar, cuando ante ellos se aparecieron varias charolas con cosas deliciosas, suficientes para que comieran y bebieran todos.

— Ya podemos comer — anunció Rocky —. Me acompañarán ¿verdad?

— ¡Tengo una idea mejor! — dijo Luna de repente —. Vamos al jardín de abajo, y tengamos un día de campo. ¿Qué les parece? Lo haremos rápido y con cuidado.

— P-pero — dijo Hermione — ¿Y si viene alguien? ¿Algún alumno, o maestro, o si vuelve Snape?

— No lo creo — dijo Ginny —. Prácticamente nadie viene por aquí. Yo solamente he visto a Snape, y me imagino que McGonagall también viene de vez en cuando, en el lugar de Dumbledore. Pero es muy temprano, todos los profesores estarán ocupados, hasta Hagrid. Yo estoy de acuerdo.

— Está bien — aceptó la castaña —, pero no tardaremos. Hagámoslo con mucho cuidado.

Rato después, Ginny y Hermione revisaban el jardín a los pies de la torre donde dormía Rocky. Al asegurarse de que no había peligro, le hicieron señas a él y a Luna, que salieron llevando las charolas de comida y las botellas de agua hasta el prado. Hermione hizo aparecer un mantel, donde colocaron todo y se sentaron a comer. Luego de quedar satisfechos, Ginny y Hermione hicieron desaparecer todo, pero cuando iban levantándose para regresar, una voz muy conocida y odiada por las chicas los detuvo.

— Vaya, vaya — dijo Draco Malfoy, quien venía seguido de Crabble y Goyle —. Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí. Qué grupo tan peculiar: La sangre-sucia Granger, la pobretona Weasley y la lunática Lovegood en persona — en este punto se percató de Rocky, y lo miró con desdén —, pero además tienen mascota nueva ¿eh? ¿Y tú, quién eres? Nunca te he visto en clase.

— Soy Rocky — dijo el sabueso, tendiéndole la mano —, mucho gusto caballero.

— ¡Y lo tienen bien educado! — contestó Malfoy, sin mirarlo y dejándole la mano extendida —. Sí que han mejorado sus modales, niñas.

— ¿Y tú que haces por aquí, Malfoy? — dijo Hermione tratando de controlar su ira — ¿No tienes que ir a sacudirle las pulgas a tus "gorilas" o algo?

Crabble y Goyle rieron tontamente por el comentario, sin entender que se refería a ellos.

— Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia Granger — dijo altanero Malfoy —. Simplemente pasaba por aquí, escuché voces y vinimos a ver qué ocurría. A McGonagall le encantará saber que hay un extraño en el colegio, ¿no creen amigos?

— ¡No te atrevas Malfoy! — dijo Hermione decidida —. Si dices algo, te convertiré en hurón, y te echaré a mi gato.

— ¡A mí no me amenazas, Granger! — dijo el rubio empujándola y haciéndola caer— Soy yo el que te dará una lección.

Así diciendo, Malfoy sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo. Hermione se cubrió la cara, pero nada pasó, pues Rocky se había interpuesto entre el rubio y la castaña; deteniendo el embrujo con una mano, momento que las chicas aprovecharon para ir hacia Hermione y levantarla.

— Déjalas tranquilas — dijo Rocky, sin dejar de ver a Malfoy —. Si tienes algo con ellas, arréglalo conmigo.

Los ojos de Rocky comenzaron a volverse plateados, y crispó sus puños tronando sus dedos al alistarse para pelear.

— Ya verás fanfarrón. Te voy a enseñar respeto — dijo el rubio apuntándole con su varita —. No sé qué hiciste, pero no lo harás de nuevo. ¡Saca tu varita!

Por toda respuesta, Rocky comenzó a avanzar hacia Malfoy con pasos lentos pero firmes. Malfoy comenzó a lanzarle todos los hechizos de defensa que sabía, pero todos chocaban en las manos del sabueso, que avanzaba cada vez más rápido, haciendo retroceder al rubio hasta que un árbol del jardín lo detuvo. Finalmente, Rocky tomó la mano que empuñaba la varita, y con la otra mano el cuello de Malfoy, levantándolo del piso por la quijada, pero sin ahogarle por completo. El terror se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, al mirar la furia misma en los ojos plateados del sabueso.

— ¡No Rocky! — gritó Luna — ¡Él no vale la pena, déjalo, por favor!

Rocky giró los ojos al oír la voz de Luna, pero no se movió. Los que reaccionaron fueron Goyle y Crabble, que se dejaron ir corriendo con la intención de derribar al chico sabueso con sus enormes cuerpos. Rocky esperó, y justo en el momento en que llegaron los corpulentos chicos, apoyó un pie en el árbol e hizo una pirueta hacia atrás, suficientemente alta para librar el abrazo de los amigos de Malfoy, quienes acabaron dándole el golpe al rubio, sacándole el poco aire que tenía.

—¡Cof, cof, ufff, cof! — tosía Malfoy en su afán de respirar, mientras Crabble y Goyle lo levantavan a él y su varita — ¡Esto (cof) no se va (cof, cof) a qued(cof)dar así (cof), ya verán(cof, cof)!

— Claro que no se va a quedar así— dijo Luna —, apuesto a que mañana se pone morado.

Las chicas rieron por la ocurrencia, y luego miraron a Rocky, pero él no reía, sino que se agarraba la cabeza como si le doliera.

— ¡Rocky! ¿Estás bien amor? — dijo Luna sin pensar — ¿Qué tienes?

— No es nada Luna — contestó el chico —. Es sólo que ese nombre… Malfoy… Ya lo había oído también. Pero no puedo recordar dónde.

Las otras chicas se miraron. Hermione pensaba en cómo podría haber oído el apellido Malfoy, y Ginny pensaba en que había escuchado a Luna decirle "amor" a Rocky.

— Eh… Gracias otra vez Rocky — dijo Ginny —. Como siempre, nos vuelves a rescatar.

— No fue nada. Ese chico huele a odio por todos lados.

— Sí, es un odioso — dijo Hermione —, pero ya nos acostumbramos. Simplemente lo ignoramos y ya.

— Lo sé — dijo Rocky —. Por eso no le hice daño. También olía a una profunda tristeza.

Las chicas se sorprendieron. ¿Malfoy sintiendo tristeza? Eso sí que era extraño.

— De todas formas, gracias — dijo Hermione, rompiendo el silencio —. Te agradecemos que nos defendieras.

— No hice nada que los chicos que quieren no hubieran hecho por ustedes — dijo el sabueso —. Ellos las cuidarán mejor que yo, así que cuiden lo que sienten por ellos.

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron mudas de asombro. ¿Se refería a Harry y a Ron? ¿Cómo podría saber lo que sentían por ellos?

— Hablando del rey de Roma — dijo Luna —, miren quiénes vienen ahí.

Ron y Harry venían corriendo hacia ellas. Habían visto salir a Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas del jardín, y a juzgar por el estado maltrecho del rubio, dedujeron que tuvo problemas con Rocky, y se apresuraron a ver a las chicas. Ellas les contaron lo que pasó, lo que produjo la ira de ambos.

— Ese Malfoy… — dijo Ron, visiblemente enojado —. Cuando lo vea lo voy a…

— Cálmate Ron — dijo Harry —. Creo que Malfoy lo pensará mejor antes de volver a meterse con… — de repente, Harry cayó en cuenta de algo terrible — ¡Rocky! ¡Malfoy vio a Rocky!

Todos menos Rocky pusieron cara de espanto, y ya pensaban en cómo aplicarle a Malfoy un hechizo desmemorizador cuando el sabueso habló.

— Tranquilos amigos — les dijo —. Si ese Malfoy es quien creo que es, no debemos preocuparnos.

— Pero, ¿No dijiste que no recordabas dónde habías escuchado ese apellido? — dijo Hermione preocupada?

— Así es. Pero lo que sí recordé es qué cosa fue lo que escuché de él — dijo Rocky triunfante — y créanme, no pasará nada.

El día continuó su curso normal. Más tarde, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaban a la sala común de Griffyndor para retirarse a descansar; vieron de lejos a Malfoy leyendo un pergamino, mientras una lechuza se alejaba de ahí, por lo que dedujeron que acababa de recibir carta, tal vez de su orgulloso padre Lucius Malfoy. Vieron cómo el rubio decía algunos improperios, arrugó el pergamino con coraje y lo tiró en el pasillo antes de irse hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin.

— Accio pergamino — dijo Harry. De inmediato el pergamino arrugado voló hasta su mano. Lo desdobló con cuidado, y los tres amigos lo leyeron en silencio, mientras una sonrisa se iba dibujando en sus rostros.

— Rocky tenía razón — dijo Hermione aliviada —. Ya no nos preocuparemos por Malfoy por ahora.


	8. Capítulo ocho: Decisiones

EL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo ocho: Decisiones

Llegó el sábado. Los alumnos se preparaban para pasar el fin de semana fuera de la escuela, la gran mayoría se iría a Hogsmeade a divertirse, y sólo los chicos eran la excepción. No sabían qué hacer para que Rocky se divirtiera con ellos, hasta que recibieron un recado de la profesora McGonagall, quien quería verlos en su oficina.

— Gracias por venir jovencitos — los recibió la profesora —. Los llamé para decirles una noticia importante. He recibido carta del profesor Dumbledore, diciéndome que está muy cerca de localizar a los familiares del chico muggle. ¿Qué les parece?

Los chicos recibieron la noticia como balde de agua helada. Luna estaba a punto de soltar el llanto.

— ¿Cómo, no se alegran? — dijo McGonagall, extrañada —. Pensé que se pondrían contentos de que ya no haya que cuidar del chico muggle.

— Es que… maestra… — comenzó a decir Hermione —, nosotros… Le hemos tomado mucho aprecio a ese chico… Hasta nos deja llamarlo Rocky…

— ¿Cómo dice señorita Granger? — dijo la profesora, sin dar crédito a lo que oía —. No, no, eso es inconcebible, él es un sabueso, y nosotros los magos no podemos…

La maestra calló de repente. Los miró a todos, en especial a Luna; quien se veía realmente triste. Finalmente, suspiró y tomó una decisión.

— Bueno chicos — comenzó —. Ya que está cerca el momento de que ese chico… eh Rocky… tenga que dejarnos, les propondré algo: Tienen mi permiso de salir con él a Hogsmeade, y que se diviertan juntos durante el fin de semana, siempre y cuando no se separen de él, y no se metan en problemas. Si alguien les pregunta, díganle que es un sobrino mío que viene de visita, y que les pedí a ustedes que lo llevaran a conocer los alrededores. Y no quiero que regresen después de la puesta del sol ¿De acuerdo?

Los chicos no cabían en sí de alegría. Al menos por dos días Rocky la pasaría de lo mejor, y quién sabe… Quizá Luna se animaría a abrirle su corazón…

Luna y Ginny se preocuparon un poco, pues pensaban que de encontrarse con Malfoy, habría otra vez problemas, pero los demás las tranquilizaron. Hermione sacó el pergamino que habían recuperado de Malfoy, y se lo leyeron a la rubia y a la pelirroja:

_Draco:_

_En respuesta a tu carta de esta mañana, te diré que no puedo ayudarte. Ese chico del que me hablas tiene la facha de ser de esa raza "especial" que alguna vez tu madre y yo te contamos, y que seguramente no recuerdas. Por lo que sólo te diré una cosa: Aléjate de ese chico, y si puedes disculparte con él hazlo. Te conozco hijo, sé que es demasiado pedir, así que con que no te le acerques es más que suficiente. Yo sé por qué te lo digo, así que no me discutas. No quiero tener nada que ver con los que son como él, y tampoco que tú lo tengas. No digas a nadie que te le acercaste, sobre todo a nuestras amistades._

_Tu padre, Lucius Malfoy._

— La letra está muy temblorosa — comentó Hermione —, y siendo del padre de Malfoy sé que es un disparate, pero se diría que escribió esto con miedo.

— Tal vez — dijo Harry —, pero mientras Malfoy le haga caso, nosotros estaremos tranquilos.

Y así, todos se prepararon para la salida, y le llevaron a Rocky un abrigo y guantes para ir al pueblo. El sabueso recibió la noticia con alegría, más aún porque Luna le dijo que no se le separaría ni un instante, a menos que tuviera que ir al baño.

Ya en el pueblo, Rocky veía todo con asombro, y no se incomodaba de ver a los demás magos haciendo uso de la magia, sino que se entretenía diciéndoles a los chicos los olores que le llegaban.

— Puedo oler la magia —les explicó —, así sé cuándo se usa para bien o para mal; y puedo distinguir de qué mago o criatura mágica se trata, si es que la conozco.

— ¿En serio? — dijo Ron —. A ver ¿a qué huele mi magia?

— A ver (snif, snif, snif) — dijo Rocky olfateando a Ron —. Huele como (snif) a rosas rojas.

— ¿Y la mía también? — preguntó Ginny —, al fin y al cabo somos hermanos.

— Sí lo sé — dijo Rocky —, pero la magia siempre huele diferente. La tuya huele a (snif, snif), manzanas rojas y canela.

— Mi turno — dijo Hermione —, yo también quiero saber.

— Qué curioso — dijo el sabueso —, (snif) huele a…(snif) ¿Rosas blancas?

Ron y Hermione se miraron de reojo ¿Será que son afines? Después, Harry se acercó.

— Pues (snif), huele a muchas cosas — dijo Rocky —, pero predomina el aroma de las manzanas amarillas y azahares.

— Ahora yo, ahora yo — dijo Luna emocionada.

— (Snif) — olfateó Rocky —, yo, yo… Lo siento Luna. No tengo idea. Nunca había olido algo así.

— Oh… está bien, no te preocupes — dijo Luna con resignación —. Quizá lo recuerdes luego. Vamos, sigamos paseando.

Llegaron por último al Caldero Chorreante, y decidieron refrescarse un poco. Pidieron cervezas de mantequilla, y a Rocky parecieron gustarle mucho. Se extrañaron un poco de no ver a la camarera de siempre, y en su lugar atendía un mesero con cara de pocos amigos. Tras dos rondas, los chicos se levantaron para ir al baño casi al mismo tiempo, pero Luna, quien no había tomado casi nada; y Rocky, a quien no parecían afectarle las cervezas; se quedaron en la mesa.

— Y pues bueno — dijo Luna para romper el hielo —. ¿Has recordado a qué huele mi magia?

— Sí — dijo Rocky, poniéndose sonrojado por primera vez desde que los conoció —, pero no te lo pude decir delante de los demás.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Luna extrañada — ¿Tan feo huele?

— Al contrario — contestó el chico, poniéndose nervioso —, pero antes de decírtelo, quiero saber algo Luna.

— ¿Sí, como qué? — dijo Luna mirándolo fijamente.

— Luna, quisiera saber… si tú… si tú quieres… ser mi…mi…n…n…

Ya no pudo completar la frase. Se había ido acercando a Luna poco a poco, y ambos iban cerrando lentamente los ojos, hasta que sus labios se unieron fundiéndose en un tierno beso, que fue subiendo lentamente de calidez, y del cual se separaron sólo para respirar. Luego, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sonriendo, y así; sin palabras, sabían cuál era la pregunta de él y la respuesta de ella. Luna se acercó a Rocky, y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él, comenzó a acariciarle la cara. Pensaba en darles una sorpresa a los demás cuando volvieran del baño. De repente, Rocky se percató de algo: Ninguno de los chicos había regresado, y el mesero malencarado no estaba en el comedor.

— Luna, algo está mal — le dijo al oído a la rubia, tratando de no asustarla —, tenemos que ir a buscar a los demás. Ve al baño de mujeres, y yo al de hombres. Si ves algún peligro, grita e iré a ayudarte.

Luna asintió, y armándose de valor; se dirigió al baño. Rocky hizo lo mismo, y al entrar vió a Harry inclinado sobre un migitorio, tratando de volver el estómago. Los quejidos de Ron salían de uno de los gabinetes donde estaban los retretes.

— ¡Qué te pasó Harry! ¿Estás enfermo? — le dijo el sabueso — ¡Tranquilo, te voy a ayudar!

Tomando a Harry por detrás, Rocky le abrazó el estómago, y lo apretó con fuerza. Casi al instante, Harry vomitó toda la cerveza de mantequilla, y se sintió un poco mejor.

— Gracias Rocky — le dijo al sabueso —. No-no sé qué nos pasó. Ron se siente igual. Creo que está más débil que yo.

Rocky abrió el gabinete donde estaba Ron y lo ayudó, y fue cuando olfateó algo extraño. Giró la cabeza, y vió a Harry que se disponía a abrir una llave de los lavabos, para mojarse la cara.

— ¡No lo hagas Harry! — le gritó soltando a Ron — ¡Hay magia puesta ahí!

Harry retiró automáticamente las manos antes de tocar el grifo. Rocky se acercó y lo olfateó sin tocarlo.

— Huele muy raro — dijo enderezándose —. Como si al final del tubo hubiera una casa vieja, casi en ruinas.

Al instante, Harry adivinó de lo que se trataba. Alguien había convertido los grifos en trasladores, y la única casona vieja y ruinosa que conocía cerca era la Casa de los Gritos. Quien hubiera hechizado los grifos, seguramente les había puesto algo en las cervezas, para asegurarse de que fueran al baño y tocaran los grifos. Ron se reunió con ellos algo repuesto, pero aún mareado.

— Esa magia huele a podrido — dijo Rocky —. Vengan rápido, debemos ver si las chicas están bien.

Salieron corriendo y se metieron intempestivamente al baño de mujeres. Los recibió el silencio. De inmediato, revisaron los gabinetes. No encontraron a nadie, pero, bajo un lavabo, encontraron un zapato, que Rocky reconoció de inmediato; era de Luna.

— ¿Y ahora, qué hacemos? — dijo Ron asustado —. Tenemos que encontrarlas, ¿y si los que hicieron esto son… (gulp) son mortífagos?

— Calma Ron — dijo Harry —, las encontraremos, pero debemos calmarnos para saber qué hacer. Rocky, ¿detectas aquí el olor de la misma clase de magia que en el otro baño?

— Sí, aquí también huele a podrido.

— Eso significa que también las querían a ellas. O a cualquiera de nosotros. Rocky, Ron; debemos ir a donde nos lleven los trasladores, a rescatarlas.

— ¿Cómo funcionan? — preguntó el sabueso.

— Sólo se tocan, y debe llevarte hasta donde están ellas.

— ¿Y si no funciona con Rocky? — apuntó Ron. Era cierto, no estaban seguros de qué hechizo funcionaría con él, hasta ahora no habían encontrado ninguno.

— Sólo hay una forma de saberlo — dijo Rocky, y tocó los grifos. Nada sucedió. Había que pensar en algo y rápido.

— Rocky, ¿crees que puedas rastrearnos por el pueblo? — preguntó Harry —. No estoy seguro, pero por lo que dijiste antes; podrían estar dentro de una casona que se conoce como la Casa de los Gritos. Desde dentro, no sale ningún grito fuera de ella. Si es así, está siguiendo la calle principal.

— La encontraré — dijo Rocky —, y si no, no dejaré de buscar hasta hallarlas. Buena suerte a ustedes dos.

El sabueso salió del baño y del establecimiento, oteando a todos lados hasta que encontró un rastro, y comenzó a seguirlo. Mientras, dentro del baño; los chicos armaron un plan.

— Entonces Ron, debemos llegar armados con las varitas. No sabemos a quiénes nos enfrentaremos.

— De acuerdo Harry. Vamos de una vez — contestó su amigo, empuñando firmemente su varita. Por vez primera, a Ron no le temblaba la voz, a pesar del peligro a que se enfrentarían. Él se enfocaba en rescatar a las chicas de lo que fuera. Finalmente, tocaron los grifos y desaparecieron.


	9. Capítulo nueve: Te amo

EL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo nueve: Te amo

Las tres chicas se despertaron aturdidas. Hermione era la única que recordaba con mayor certeza lo que ocurrió minutos antes en el baño de damas del Caldero Chorreante:

— _¿Ginny, Hermione? ¿Están aquí, les pasa algo?_

—_P-por aquí Luna… ayu-ayúdame c-con… con Ginny…_

— _¡¿Pero, qué les pasó?!_

— _N-no sa-sabemos… Lleg-ando aquí nos… nos sentimos muy mal… Ginny ha vomitado mu-mucho, e-está débil… Y yo… yo también…_

— _Mmm… debió ser tanta cerveza de mantequilla. Ya ven, tomar en exceso es malo. A ver, ¡Uunngghh! Sí que pesan._

— _E-el me-mesero… nos vio entrar… no-no dejaba de vernos…_

— _Ya, ya, tranquila Hermione. Verás que con un poco de agua te sentirás mejor. Vamos, no me suelten mientras abro el gri…¡AAAAHHHHH!_

— ¡Aaayyy, mi cabeza! — se quejó Ginny al despertar.

— ¿Qu-qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos? — le preguntó Luna a la castaña cuando despertó.

— No lo sé — contestó Hermione —. Por como se ve, creo que estamos en…

— La Casa de los Gritos, querida sangre-sucia — contestó una voz desde la puerta de la habitación —, y aquí serán mis huéspedes hasta que venga mi presa.

Al voltear hacia donde provenía la voz, las chicas se quedaron petrificadas. Ahí, justo frente a ellas, apuntándoles con su varita estaba Bellatrix Lestrange, la mortífaga mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. A su lado estaba el mesero malencarado, apuntándoles también con su varita. Se veía que estaba bajo los efectos de la maldición imperius, pues tenía la mirada extraviada, y estaba en actitud de esperar las órdenes de su ama.

— Ah, ah, ah, no lo harán — dijo la mortífaga, al ver que las chicas intentaban defenderse — ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

El hechizo golpeó a Luna directamente, desarmándola y arrojándola junto a Ginny. Luego se dirigió a ellas amenazadoramente.

— Si no quieren acabar como su tonta amiguita, hagan favor de entregarme sus varitas por las buenas ¡YA!

Las chicas obedecieron, y mansamente le entregaron las tres varitas, regresando a su lugar juntas, contra la pared. A un lado de ellas había una chimenea en ruinas, y al otro una ventana pequeña. De inmediato, Bellatrix hizo brotar del piso y la pared raíces del diablo, que sujetaron fuertemente a las chicas, pero sin asfixiarlas.

— Haz bien tu trabajo, esclavo — le dijo al mesero hechizado —, cuídalas mientras me comunico con mi maestro, y le doy las buenas noticias. Je, je, sabía que se descuidarían al venir aquí a descansar de clases, valió la pena espiarlos diariamente. Tan sólo fue cuestión de intoxicar a la mesera y sustituirla por mi esclavo, lo demás fue sencillo. Si se mueven, ya sabes qué hacer.

Mientras tanto, Rocky continuaba la búsqueda, siguiendo el rastro de la magia de las chicas, pero le era trabajoso por tanto olor diferente de tantos magos y brujas que se divertían en Hogsmeade. Por eso, en un principio no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía.

Harry y Ron se aparecieron en la planta baja de la casa, cubriéndose las espaldas el uno al otro. Revisaron a su alrededor con atención, y determinaron que no había peligro por el momento, pero decidieron seguir juntos para buscar a las chicas. Revisaron la sala, el comedor y la cocina, y ya se dirigían al jardín trasero; cuando de repente escucharon ruidos y lamentos en el piso de arriba. De inmediato reconocieron la voz de Luna, y se precipitaron escaleras arriba.

En la calle, Rocky estaba cerca de la casa, investigando los alrededores para asegurarse de que era el lugar correcto; cuando también escuchó los gritos desesperados de Luna. A punto de correr, se quedó parado pues había sentido la presencia de alguien cerca de él, y que se iba acercando. Corrió y dobló la esquina de la casa, mientras el misterioso personaje lo seguía de cerca. Cuando éste dobló la esquina no vio a nadie, y mientras trataba de ubicar a Rocky nuevamente, éste salió de atrás de un viejo basurero y le cayó encima derribándolo, sujetando sus miembros con fuerza. Al caer la capucha de la túnica se le movió, dejando al descubierto su rostro, y al ver de quién se trataba Rocky se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

Adentro las cosas no iban nada bien. Ron corrió por la escalera seguido de Harry, y entró intempestivamente a la habitación de donde salían los gritos sin esperar a su amigo, viendo con horror que el mesero embrujado le aplicaba la maldición cruciatus a Luna, quien se doblaba de dolor en el piso, gritando el nombre de Rocky. La castaña y la pelirroja se mantenían sujetas por la planta, y veían el espectáculo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, suplicando por que se detuviera el tormento. El mesero miró a Ron, pero antes de que pudiera apuntarle, Ron gritó primero.

— ¡DESMAIUS!

El mesero cayó fulminado al instante, y Ron corrió a lado de Luna parea auxiliarla. En eso entró Harry, quien se acercó a las otras chicas para soltarlas, pero cuando lo hizo, ellas abrieron los llorosos ojos con espanto, haciendo que Harry volteara al tiempo que escuchaba aquella terrible palabra.

— ¡CRUCIO! — gritó la mortífaga mientras les apuntaba a ambos. Un agudo dolor se apoderó de los chicos, que cayeron al suelo retorciéndose.

— Vaya, hasta que llegaste niño — dijo Bellatrix con sorna —, y veo que trajiste a tu mascota, perdón, a tu amigo. No importa, ya que están todos aquí, me dará más gusto tener más cabezas que llevar como trofeo a mi señor tenebroso. Hasta aquí llegaron, niños molestos. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Todos cerraron los ojos con fuerza, esperando la muerte; pero lo que oyeron fue el ruido de cristales rompiéndose, y sintieron una ráfaga de aire pasar frente a ellos. Rocky había entrado, saltando a través de la ventana, y se había arrojado entre los chicos y la mortífaga, recibiendo de lleno el golpe mortal de la maldición prohibida, quedando derribado a pocos centímetros de Harry y Ron. Su cuerpo había quedado hecho un ovillo, y estaba inmóvil.

— Vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? — dijo Bellatrix, sacudiéndose los vidrios —. Un héroe anónimo que vino a rescatar a su amada. Si no me equivoco, es el chico que estaba con esa rubia en el bar ¿cierto? Bueno, creo que sólo retrasó un poco las cosas.

— No-no vas a ganar Lestrange. Te capturarán y pagarás tus crímenes… — decía Harry, viendo el cuerpo de su amigo frente a él.

— ¿Y quién se va a atrever a detenerme, Potter? — se burló la mortífaga —. Lo tengo todo controlado. Y ya cállate, ni en la hora de tu muerte puedes cerrar la boca. Por eso, comenzaré contigo, o mejor; ¿qué tal con tu amiguita la pelirroja?

Harry vio con horror cómo Bellatrix le apuntaba directamente a la cara de Ginny. Quiso hacer algo, pero el dolor se lo impedía. La mortífaga empezó a caminar, acercándose a Ginny, y se quedó de pie justo frente al cuerpo de Rocky.

— ¡AVADA KED…AAAAAYYYYY! — gritó de pronto. Repentinamente, se vio arrojada por los aires, cayendo de espaldas al pie de la ventana rota y quedando semi-noqueada. Rocky le había tomado de un tobillo, y la había arrojado hacia arriba con toda su fuerza, mientras que con la otra mano y su cuerpo mantenía sujeta una especie de esfera verde brillante. Era la maldición prohibida, que había detenido con su cuerpo, y al parecer no lo había matado. Cuando la bruja cayó, Rocky miró a Harry y a Ron con sus ojos plateados.

— ¡A UN LADO! — gritó el sabueso. Luego abrió un poco su mano, y algo de la maldición salió disparado hacia la planta, que al instante se marchitó liberando a Ginny y a Hermione.

— ¡PRONTO, VÁYANSE YA! — les gritó el sabueso, mientras se esforzaba en contener el resto de la maldición.

— ¡Rocky, no…! — decía Luna, aún adolorida por la maldición cruciatus.

— ¡VÁYANSE AHORA! — le dijo Rocky directamente a Luna, y con los labios, sin decir palabras; le dijo "te amo". En ese momento Ginny reaccionó, y tomando a las otras de la mano, las jaló hasta la chimenea, y sacó polvos flu que recordó que traía en su túnica, por recomendación de su madre.

— Enfermería o cualquier lugar de Hogwarts — dijo la pelirroja con decisión, y todas desaparecieron al instante.

— ¡NNNOOOO!— gritó la mortífaga levantándose —. Me la pagarás niño, ¡NO TE ESCAPARÁS!

— ¡EXPELLIARMUS! — gritó Harry, desarmando a la mortífaga y poniéndose de pie. Había logrado aguantar el hechizo, y ya se desvanecían sus efectos. Ron también estaba ya poniéndose en pie, con la varita en guardia. Rocky se había levantado, y apuntaba a Bellatrix con lo que quedaba de la maldición entre sus manos, aunque parecía costarle trabajo contenerla.

— Rindete Lestrange — dijo Harry —, no puedes escapar.

— ¡No, nunca me rendiré! ¡Y menos ante ti, Harry Potter! — dijo Bellatrix, alistándose para enfrentarlos —. No van a deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente.

No había terminado de hablar cuando sacó un frasco pequeño de entre sus ropas y lo estgrelló en el piso, haciendo salir un humo verde espeso, que hizo lagrimar los ojos de los chicos, momento que ella aprovechó para rehacerse de su varita.

— ¡Ahora sí son míos! — dijo Bellatrix saboreando su triunfo —. Y ahora ¿qué van a hacer, niñitos insulsos? Ustedes solos no van a poder contra mí.

— ¿Y quién dice que estamos solos? — dijo Rocky, sonriendo. En ese momento, alguien hacía ruido abajo, y se escucharon pasos en la escalera. De inmediato, entraron Draco Malfoy, seguido de Tonks, Snape y Lupin, todos en guardia y con las varitas listas.

— ¡Ríndete bruja! — ordenó Lupin —. Esta vez no te escapas.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Otro día será, Harry Potter! — dijo la mortífaga, y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, desapareció.

— Saldremos a buscarla — dijo Malfoy —. No debe andar muy lejos. Ustedes regresen al colegio, me imagino que sus amigas ya están allá. Cuídense.

Cuando salieron, Harry no pudo evitar ver con curiosidad a Malfoy, así como Snape miró detenidamente al sabueso, como reconociéndolo. Al quedarse solos, pudieron hablar con libertad.

— ¡Maldita bruja! — dijo Ron enojado —. ¡Me las pagará, mira que hacerles eso a las chicas!

— Amigos… — dijo Rocky, sin que los chicos lo escucharan.

— Cálmate Ron. — dijo Harry —. Lo importante es que estamos bien, y que pudimos salvarlas. Ahora, hay que volver a Hogwarts, a ver cómo están. Luego averiguaremos cómo fue que Malfoy se enteró de que estábamos en problemas.

— Amigos… — repitió el sabueso — ¿Me ayudan un poco, por favor?

Los chicos lo miraron. El hechizo prohibido crecía entre sus manos, y parecía a punto de explotar.

— ¡Ay, ay! ¿Qué hacemos? — dijo Ron asustado.

— Rápido Ron, ¿tienes polvos flu? — preguntó Harry.

— Sí — contestó el pelirrojo —, aquí tienes.

— Bien. Rocky, cuando te diga, apuntas hacia la chimenea y lo sueltas ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo — dijo el sabueso —. Estoy listo.

— Bien, allá va — dijo Harry, y echando los polvos, conjuró — ¡Lejos de la Tierra y de cualquier lugar habitado! ¡Ahora Rocky!

Rocky soltó la maldición, que se disparó hacia las flamas verdes como succionadas por un gran agujero, paras luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

— Uuff — dijo Ron —. De la que nos salvamos.

Luego Ron abrazó a Harry, pero cuando iba a hacerlo con Rocky éste no se lo permitió.

— No Ron. Mira — dijo Rocky, poniendo las manos en la pared. Al instante, quedaron marcadas como quemaduras en la superficie del muro.

— Al parecer me quedó algo de magia en las manos y en el cuerpo — dijo el sabueso —. Tengo que quitármela primero.

— Quizá Madame Pomfrey sepa cómo — dijo Harry —. Vengan, vamos a verla a ella y a las chicas.

— Oye Harry — dijo Ron — ¿Crees que funcionen los polvos flu con Rocky?

— Robert — dijo Rocky.

— Ah perdón. ¿Crees que funcionen los…? ¿C-cómo dijiste Rocky?

— Dije Robert — contestó el sabueso —. Ése es mi nombre. Soy Robert Dawson.

Una gran alegría envolvió el ambiente en ese momento. Rocky, el muggle sabueso; había recuperado la memoria. Pero eso suscitaba un problema. Sabían que, si eso pasaba, tendrían que despedirse de su amigo para siempre. ¿Cómo lo tomaría Luna?


	10. Capítulo diez: Recuerdos

EL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo diez: Recuerdos

Las chicas esperaban angustiadas el regreso de los muchachos, mientras se reponían de sus heridas en la enfermería del colegio. Hermione tenía algunos golpes y marcas dejadas por la planta que las aprisionaba, Ginny además de eso aún estaba resentida de su estómago por las cervezas de mantequilla; y Luna, quien era la más golpeada, era la única que ocupaba una cama, y lloraba en silencio. Sus amigas no sabían ya qué decirle para consolarla sin que el llanto amenazara con descomponerlas a ellas también.

De repente, sintieron una sacudida del piso; y alcanzaron a ver un resplandor de llamas verdes tras la puerta de la oficina de la enfermería. Un destello de esperanza iluminó sus ojos por un momento, el cual se convirtió en alegría al ver salir a Harry y a Ron de la oficina, buscándolas con la mirada hasta que las vieron y corrieron hasta ellas. Las chicas estaban lastimadas como para correr, pero igual se levantaron y caminaron hasta encontrarse con sus amores secretos, mientras Luna los veía desde la cama con una sonrisa triste, pues notó que Rocky no venía con ellos.

— ¿Cómo estás Luna? — le dijeron al llegar a su cama — ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Luna asintió con la cabeza tratando de sonreír, y quedamente dijo la palabra "Rocky".

— Rocky está con Madame Pomfrey — explicó Harry —. Lo está revisando, pero ya pronto estará bien.

El rostro de Luna se ensombreció, y quiso preguntar si estaba herido pero el dolor no le permitió hablar. Las chicas trataron de calmarla, pues comenzó a hacer esfuerzos por levantarse.

— Tranquila Luna, cálmate por favor — le dijo Hermione —. Tienes que descansar ahora, Rocky vendrá a verte en cuanto pueda, te lo aseguro.

— Sí amiga — le dijo Ginny —, no querrás que tu galante chico te vea así de decaída ¿verdad?

Hermione miró a la pelirroja con reproche, y ya iba a decirle algo cuando vio que sus palabras surtieron efecto; pues Luna se calmó y volvió a recostarse, limpiándose los ojos con la manga de la bata que traía puesta. Mientras Ginny y Ron la ayudaban, Harry llamó a la castaña aparte.

— Debo decirte algo — comenzó a decir el moreno, y tomando aire continuó —, Rocky recuperó la memoria, y ya sabe quién es.

— ¿De verdad? — contestó Hermione sorprendida, cuidando de que Luna no escuchara —. ¡Ah Harry, eso es maravilloso!

— Sí, pero tal vez no lo sea para Luna — dijo él, apesadumbrado —. Cuando Dumbledore lo sepa, lo enviará a su casa, y tal vez trate de desmemorizarlo para que no recuerde que estuvo aquí… ni que nos conoció.

— Es verdad. Lo había olvidado. Luna se sentirá destrozada.

— ¿Tan grave es? Yo creía que se sentiría triste un tiempo y…

— Ellos se aman Harry. Ginny lo sabía y yo lo sospechaba, y hoy lo confirmamos. Cuando estábamos a punto de desaparecer por la chimenea, vimos claramente que Rocky le trató de decir a Luna "te amo". Y desde que llegamos no ha parado de llorar, esperando que él estuviera bien, por eso se puso así hace un momento, al verlos a ustedes pensó que llegarían con él. Y a propósito, ¿cómo hicieron para llegar aquí?

— Por polvos flu. Ron también traía consigo unos pocos. Afortunadamente, parece ser que su efecto sí funciona con Rocky, aunque claro, debe viajar acompañado por un mago o bruja para que funcione. Hicimos la prueba antes de venir.

— Ah. Y ¿cómo saben que recuperó la memoria?

— Porque nos dijo su nombre. Sabe quién es, y recuerda lo que le pasó antes de que lo encontráramos en el lago.

— ¿Está muy lastimado? Lleva un buen rato con Madame Pomfrey.

— Pues sí algo, pero no se le nota. Al parecer, cuando detuvo con su cuerpo la maldición prohibida; ésta le dejó algunos rastros en el cuerpo y las manos. A él no le afectan más que como unas quemaduras, pero no puede tocar nada ni a nadie; porque podría…

— No lo digas Harry. Es horrible, ojalá Madame pueda hacer algo por él.

— Sí. Esperemos que… Mira, ahí viene con Madame.

Rocky se acercaba lentamente, cubierto con una bata abierta por el frente y las manos levantadas. Tenía un gesto sombrío en la cara, y se mantuvo lejos de los chicos y de la cama de Luna, en quien fijó su mirada color miel.

— Chicos, tengo buenas y malas noticias — comenzó a decir Madame Pomfrey —. Las buenas son que Rocky recuperó la memoria gracias al choque que tuvo con la maldición prohibida. Las malas son que Rocky quedó impregnado del poder de la maldición prohibida, y tendrá que quedarse aislado por un buen tiempo, hasta ver si los efectos se desvanecen o al menos hasta que encuentre la manera de eliminarlos de su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, no podrá ver ni tener contacto con nadie jamás.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío al oír a la enfermera. Luna se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, luego hizo otro intento por levantarse e ir hacia Rocky, pero las piernas no le respondieron y cayó al piso.

— ¡NNNOOOO! ¡ROCKY, NOOO TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES SOLAAA! — gritaba en el piso, mientras los chicos trataban de levantarla, pues no se dejaba tocar.

Rocky la miraba con tristeza, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar en sus ojos. Quería abrazarla, quería besarla, pero no podía tocarla, y eso le hacía sentir una impotencia insoportable.

— ¡ROCKYYY, TE AMOOO! — gritó Luna con desesperación — ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMOOOO!

Esas palabras fueron el detonador que faltaba. Rocky cerró los ojos un momento, y al abrirlos estaban ya del color de la plata, más brillantes que nunca, y crispaba los puños como realizando un esfuerzo descomunal. De la piel de sus manos y su torso comenzó entonces a emanar un humo verdoso y un brillo color esmeralda, y en un momento dado salió un resplandor como de relámpago, para luego apagarse. El humo se desvaneció y todos vieron con asombro que las quemaduras de Rocky habían desaparecido, y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad. Luna seguía sollozando un poco, pero miraba con atención al chico sabueso.

— ¿R-Rocky? — dijo Luna con voz temblorosa — ¿E-estás b-bien?

Rocky no respondió de inmediato, sino que se acercó a la mesita junto a la cama de Luna, donde había unas flores que Madame Pomfrey ponía siempre. Estiró su mano y tocó una de ellas, luego la tomó y se la pasó por el torso. Nada ocurrió, la flor estaba intacta.

— Ahora sí — dijo el sabueso, volteando a ver a todos y fijando la vista en Luna —. Ya me siento mejor.

De inmediato, fue hasta Luna y la levantó del piso con facilidad, y ella se abrazó de su cuello, plantándole un beso largo y apasionado. Todos estaban sonrientes, llenos de alegría, y en un momento de emoción desbordada; Harry abrazó a Ginny por la cintura, y ésta le correspondió alzándose un poco y prendiéndose de sus labios. Hermione se asombró al ver esto, y cuando volteó a ver a Ron para decirle algo; éste ya estaba listo para tomar la cabeza de ella entre sus manos y acercar su boca a la de la castaña, cosa que la sorprendió para luego cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar y abrazar al pelirrojo que tanto amaba. Madame Pomfrey estaba tan enternecida por esta repentina demostración de amor, que fue acercándose sin hacer ruido hacia la puerta de salida, y se fue sonriendo, dejando a los chicos solos, disfrutando de su momento.

— R-Ron, me dejaste…mmmhh… — dijo Hermione cuando el pelirrojo la dejó respirar —. No sabía que-que tú…

— Menos palabras y más amor — dijo Ron, y volvió a prenderse de los labios de la castaña.

— G-ginny, eso fue increíble — le dijo Harry a la pelirroja, que tenía los ojos casi en blanco.

— Ooohhh, Harry — le contestó ella, haciendo cara de ensueño —, no te imaginas cuántas noches soñé con esto… y otras cosas…

— ¿Qué cosas? — preguntó el moreno.

— Nada, nada mi amor — contestó Ginny, ruborizándose. En ese momento, Harry entendió el mensaje, y se ruborizó también.

Luego de ponerse otra vez su ropa, Rocky se reunió con todos. Era hora de que las preguntas que había sobre él se despejaran. Y fue Luna, quien después de los besos ya se sentía mejor, la que comenzó a preguntar.

— Sé que no es tu nombre — le dijo al sabueso — pero, ¿puedo seguir llamándote Rocky?

— Sí Luna — dijo Rocky —, pero con la condición de que me dejes llamarte "mi amor".

— ¡SÍIII! — dijo la rubia emocionada, y lágrimas de felicidad se asomaron a sus ojos.

— ¿Y cómo te llamas? — preguntó Ginny curiosa.

— Mi nombre es Robert Dawson — informó el chico —, nací en Liverpool, pero vivo en las afueras de Londres.

— Lo que acabamos de ver — preguntó Hermione — ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— La verdad, no lo sé — confesó Rocky —. Ni siquiera sabía que resistiría esa maldición, yo sólo quería salvarlos.

— Cuéntanos si recuerdas qué te pasó en el lago — pidió Harry —. Fue muy raro el cómo te encontramos.

— Luna me despejó un poco la duda — contestó el sabueso —. Verán, Hace muy poco que me enteré de que soy un sabueso. Mi padre nos lo había ocultado, pero al ir creciendo tanto mis hermanos como yo…

— ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Son sabuesos también? — preguntó Hermione.

— Sí. Tengo una hermana mayor, y dos hermanitos gemelos, niño y niña. Todos somos sabuesos, papá dijo que todos (incluso él) heredamos esa condición de nuestros abuelos.

— Guau — dijo Luna —. Si nos casamos, vamos a ser una familia enorme.

Todos rieron mientras Luna se sonrojaba. Luego, Rocky continuó.

— Decía que, al ir creciendo, nos empezó a dar curiosidad de que mi padre nos alejara de otros niños, y de que no conviviéramos con otras familias. Nos cambiábamos de escuela y de residencia muy seguido, y en ese momento no comprendíamos el por qué. Lo que sí sucedía es que papá nos llevaba al campo, y nos ejercitaba mucho en supervivencia, lucha y defensa personal, agilidad, fuerza y destreza. Él sirvió en la Marina muchos años, y nos enseñó cosas muy útiles.

— Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan fuerte y ágil, y tan… — dijo Ginny, pero se calló ante la mirada acusadora de Hermione y Ron.

— Fue en una de esas acampadas — continuó Rocky —, que mi padre me reveló la verdad, al cuestionarle por qué hacíamos tantas cosas solos, y por qué no podíamos convivir con los demás niños. Me explicó que cada día convivíamos más y más de cerca con magos y brujas, y que si nuestro instinto de sabueso despertaba de repente ante ellos, podríamos no controlarnos y hacerles daño, incluso matarlos, aunque no hubieran hecho ningún mal y así fueran adultos o niños. Él había aprendido a controlar su instinto, y podía distinguir entre la magia del bien y la oscura, e inclusive hizo amistad con algunos magos, a quienes ayudó con problemas diversos. Me dijo que si lográbamos controlarnos, podríamos un día tener amigos y convivir con los magos. Ese día estábamos solos, habíamos salido a pescar, y yo me enojé con él por tantas revelaciones que de momento no entendía.

— ¿Te peleaste con él? — dijo Ron, cada vez más interesado en el relato.

— Sí, y le grité cosas horribles. Le dije que no tenía derecho a separarnos del mundo, y que por su culpa éramos unos monstruos terribles que teníamos que vivir aislados del mundo. Él trataba de que entrara en razón, pero no quise escucharlo, la discusión subió de tono, hasta que el bote en que íbamos se volcó y caímos al agua. Yo escuchaba a mi padre llamándome, y quería nadar hasta él, pero algo que me agarró de un pie me lo impedía. Sentí unas como garras largas aprisionándome las piernas, y no podía nadar. Luego vi una especie de rostro entre humano y de pez, con muchos dientes, lo golpeé muy fuerte cuando intentó morderme y quedó noqueado, pero cuando traté de zafarme de él, una corriente del fondo nos arrastró. Creo que luego me desmayé, porque mi siguiente recuerdo es haber salido a respirar y arrastrarme a la orilla del lago agarrándome de las plantas. Luna me dijo luego que tal vez haya sido un grindylow.

— Quizá fue entonces cuando Luna te encontró — dijo Harry pensativo —. El grindylow debió arrastrarte hacia un túnel que quizá conecta el lago donde estaban tu padre y tú con éste que pertenece al colegio. Fue bueno que te encontráramos, tal vez fue el esfuerzo que hiciste nadando y luchando con ese demonio lo que te hizo perder la memoria.

— Sí, y ahora le agradezco a mi padre que me haya entrenado tan bien y que me haya dicho que soy sabueso, si no; no hubiera ni intentado luchar con ese monstruo.

— Bueno — dijo Hermione —, ahora falta saber cómo le hizo Malfoy para saber que estábamos en problemas, y qué mosca le picó para tratar de ayudarnos.

— Creo que fui yo el responsable — dijo Rocky —. ¿Recuerdan cuando las molestó en el jardín y las defendí?

— Sí claro — dijo Ginny —, ese momento es inolvidable.

— Bien — prosiguió el sabueso —, pues resulta que, mientras las buscaba en Hogsmeade, presentí que me seguían. Tendí una trampa a mi perseguidor, y lo atrapé, descubriendo que se trataba de su amigo Malfoy. Le pregunté el pro qué me seguía, y explicó que me había visto buscando algo solo, e iba a aprovechar para hablar conmigo. Me dijo que su padre había oído de mí, y que le aconsejó no acercárseme por nada del mundo. Malfoy quiso saber por qué, aparte de que quería disculparse conmigo y decirles a ustedes que no volvería a molestarlas. Yo le dije que si quería disculparse de verdad que me ayudara a sacarlos del apuro, y le pedí que trajera ayuda por si había que pelear con mortífagos. Esa palabra la aprendí de ustedes. Dijo que lo haría y se fue, mientras tanto yo vería la forma de rescatarlos. Lo demás ya lo saben.

— Eso explica muchas cosas — dijo Harry —, pero no explica cómo es que Lucius Malfoy sabe de ti, tanto como para escribirle esas cosas a su hijo.

— Debe ser cosa de mi padre — contestó el sabueso —. Ha dicho que conoce y ha ayudado a varios magos, alguno debió ser el padre de Draco, al igual que su profesor Snape, pues ha mencionado sus nombres en casa algunas veces.

— ¡Claro! — dijo Ron palmeándose la frente —, por eso se quedó viéndote cuando llegó a la Casa de los Gritos.

— Bueno, pero ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar contigo Rocky, digo; Robert? — preguntó Hermione. Todos, sin saber por qué, se entristecieron ante la pregunta.

— No lo sé — dijo el chico —. La verdad es que no quiero dejarlos. Y menos a ti Luna.

Luna se sonrojó, y tomó la mano de Rocky en un intento de retenerlo para sí. Pero sabía en el fondo de su corazón que el sabueso partiría y que era inevitable. En eso estaban, cuando se abrió la puerta de la enfermería, y entraron Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey y Snape. Dumbledore fue el único que habló con los chicos.

— Bien, bien — dijo el anciano mago —. Veo con agrado que se sienten mucho mejor señoritas, y me alegra saberlo. Madame aquí presente me ha dicho que, si descansan lo suficiente; en un par de días volverán a sus clases y actividades normales. Ahora, lo que nos trae aquí es darle una magnífica noticia: El profesor Snape me ha confirmado totalmente la identidad de este joven, y gracias a eso hemos podido localizar a su padre, a quien ya hemos contactado y vendrá el día de mañana por la mañana a recoger a nuestro visitante. Señor Potter, señor Weasley; quisiera pedirles a ustedes que por favor se encarguen de alistar al señor Dawson para su partida.

Todo estaba dicho. Rocky se iría a la mañana siguiente, y tendría que enfrentar a su padre aparte de perder a la mujer de sus sueños. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny perderían a un buen amigo, que les había hecho ver que el amor estaba frente a ellos. Luna volvería a estar sola, sin un amor verdadero. Todos se fueron a dormir con excepción de Rocky, quien quiso quedarse a velar el sueño de Luna en la enfermería, a lo que Dumbledore no puso objeción. La pareja, al quedarse sola; se tomó de la mano, y Rocky besó con ternura a Luna, y se quedó esperando hasta que se durmió. Luego se sentó a su lado, quedándose dormido junto a ella. Ya sabía qué le diría a su padre, estaba decidido a luchar por su amor, por Luna.


	11. Capítulo once: El señor Dawson

EL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo once: El señor Dawson

Los amigos estaban tensos por lo que sucedería el día de hoy. De hecho, no habían dormido bien y se sentían agotados por la tensión. Inmersos en pensar en las diferentes posibilidades de lo que podría pasar, llegaron juntos a la enfermería, y se sorprendieron por el cuadro que los esperaba: Sentado en la cama estaba Rocky despierto, y acariciaba el cabello rubio de Luna; quien aún dormía apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de él. Se acercaron despacio, enternecidos por la visión de la pareja, y cuando saludaron a Rocky Luna se despertó.

— ¡AAAJJJUUUMMMMM! — bostezó la rubia, desperezándose — ¡Ah! Buenos días a todos…

— Buenos días, mi amor — le dijo Rocky besándola — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— De salud mucho mejor — contestó Luna —, pero me siento muy triste. ¿Rocky, qué va apasar con nosotros? ¿Qué va a pasarte a ti, cariño? No… no quiero que te vayas…

Luna soltó un par de lágrimas, y se abrazó al sabueso con fuerza, no quería que le quitaran ese amor tan puro que había encontrado en el corazón del chico muggle.

— Ya Luna, no llores amiga — trató de consolarla Hermione —, ya verás que todo sale bien. No va a pasar nada malo, ustedes van a seguir juntos.

Los demás observaban en silencio cómo Luna se desahogaba, con la incertidumbre dibujada en sus rostros. Sólo se tranquilizaron un poco cuando Rocky le habló a Luna mirándola a los ojos.

— MI amor, yo no puedo mentirte. No tengo ni una idea de qué vaya a decirme mi padre cuando sepa lo que hemos vivido juntos tus amigos, tú y yo en estos días. Me siento muy honrado de haberlos conocido, y no me arrepiento de haberles ofrecido mi amistad, así como tampoco me arrepiento de sentir los fuertes golpes de mi corazón cuando te veo, cuando te toco, cuando te beso. Todos mis sentimientos son ahora tuyos Luna, y nadie va a quitártelos, porque yo no lo voy a permitir. No sé cómo, pero te prometo mi amor, que nada ni nadie nos va a separar jamás, ni siquiera mi padre.

Luna dejó de llorar, impresionada por las palabras del sabueso, y sonrió un poco para darse seguridad a sí misma, aunque seguía sintiendo algo de miedo.

Los chicos estaban ya en el comedor tomando su desayuno, cuando les llegó el rumor de que Dumbledore acababa de llegar al colegio acompañado por un caballero de aspecto serio, muy elegante y distinguido, pero con gesto de severidad en el rostro. De inmediato asumieron que se trataba del padre de Rocky, el señor Dawson había llegado puntual a la cita. Sabían que Rocky se había quedado con Luna, y con ayuda de Madame Pomfrey habían comido algo en la enfermería, así que decidieron ir a decirle que su padre ya había llegado, e infundirle valor para enfrentarlo.

Cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron de ver a Luna sola, sentada en la cama pensativa. Se acercaron a ella y le preguntaron por Rocky.

— El profesor Snape vino a llamarlo — les dijo la rubia —, dijo que era la hora, y que lo acompañaría a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, porque allí lo esperaba su-su p- padre.

Luna hizo un esfuerzo por que no se le quebrara la voz. Una mezcla de sentimientos le hacía nudos en la garganta.

— ¿Ver-verdad qu-que n-no me va a dejar? — les preguntó a todos, al borde del llanto.

— Claro que no, tontita — contestó Ginny —. ¿Tú crees que se tomó la molestia de quitarte de encima al hurón de Malfoy, y salvarte de una maldición prohibida porque tiene la intención de abandonarte? Deja que te diga una cosa; él ha superado todos los test de relaciones amorosas que he leído en las revistas Corazón de Bruja, es un chico hecho un hombre de verdad, y si te prometió que no se separarían, yo le creería.

— Además — apuntó Hermione —, yo indagué un poco más sobre los sabuesos. Me costó trabajo, porque hay muy poco escrito sobre ellos, pero lo importante es que nunca mienten, y si llegan a prometer algo, se las arreglarán siempre por cumplir su palabra a quien sea que se la hayan dado. Por eso no les gusta la traición, y si se sienten ofendidos, es casi imposible que perdonen. Sólo lo harán si sus sentimientos hacia quien los ofendió son más fuertes que la ofensa.

— Nosotros estamos de acuerdo también Luna — dijeron Harry y Ron —, Rocky te ama sinceramente, y siento que te defenderá porque tampoco quiere separarse de ti.

— Ya hablas como mi hermanita, Harry — le dijo Ron sonriendo —, después también andarás en los pasillos con el último número de Corazón de Bruja ¡Ja, ja, ja!

— ¡Ash, qué simpático eres Ronald! — le dijo la pelirroja a su hermano.

— ¡Oh, vaya! — dijo Ron fingiendo enojarse —. Bueno Luna, de todas formas, Harry tiene razón. Estamos seguros de que se podrá hacer algo para que ustedes sigan juntos.

— Ojalá amigos — dijo la rubia con esperanza —, espero que sí lo haya. Gracias a todos.

Mientras tanto, Snape yRocky habían llegado a la oficina de Dumbledore, donde los esperaba el anciano mago acompañado de un caballero vestido con traje oscuro y abrigo, de rasgos muy parecidos a los de Rocky pero con bigote espeso y bien cuidado. Era alto y fornido, y su rostro serio no reflejaba emoción alguna hasta que entró Rocky.

— Buenas tardes joven Dawson — dijo Dumbledore al sabueso, para luego dirigirse a Snape —. Muchas gracias por traerle hasta aquí profesor Snape.

El caballero, que estaba sentado frente al escritorio y le daba la espalda a la puerta, se giró en redondo al escuchar el nombre de Snape. Se miraron por un momento que pareció eterno, hasta que Rocky devolvió el saludo y se acercó a su padre.

— Hola padre — dijo el chico —, aquí me tienes, sano y salvo.

— ¡Hijo mío! — dijo el señor Dawson, olvidando a Snape —. ¡Te he buscado hasta el cansancio, qué bueno que estás bien! Pero mira, te traje tu mochila con ropa para que te cambies y en cuanto lo hagas, nos iremos a casa. Tus hermanos preguntan mucho por ti.

Rocky estaba sorprendido ante el comportamiento jubiloso de su padre. Creía que seguiría molesto con él, por la pelea que había causado el accidente del lago. Ahora no sabía cómo empezar a decirle lo de su relación con Luna, pero sabía que debía hacerlo ya, antes de que lo obligara a irse de Hogwarts y a abandonar a su más grande amor.

— Padre, debo hablar contigo — dijo el sabueso —, ¿podemos hablar unos minutos a solas?

El señor Dawson se extrañó ante la repentina petición de su hijo, pero aceptó, y les pidió a ambos profesores permiso para hablar en la oficina. Dumbledore aceptó y salió seguido del profesor Snape.

— Bien hijo, ¿qué es lo que pasa? — preguntó el señor Dawson.

— Padre — comenzó Rocky —, estoy consciente de que, cuando me perdí, no estábamos en buenos términos, pues difiero enormemente de tus ideas de aislarnos del mundo y mantenernos como en una vitrina, solo conformándonos con saber que hay en el mundo otras personas, pero que no podemos tener contacto con ellas.

— Hijo, respecto a eso… — comenzó a explicar el padre, pero Rocky lo interrumpió.

— Permíteme seguir padre. Seguramente el profesor Dumbledore te ha dicho que vinieses por mí lo más pronto posible, porque me he dado cuenta de que él también piensa que los que son como nosotros son un peligro para el mundo, sobre todo para el mundo mágico.

— Verás hijo, hay algunas co…

— Déjame seguir padre, prometo escucharte con atención si me dejas terminar. Te decía que me doy cuenta de todas estas cosas que se dicen de nosotros, pero aún así, he de decirte que aquí en este colegio, me he encontrado con personas que no piensan así, y que se arriesgaron a rescatarme y cuidaron de mí, en espera de que localizaran mi lugar de procedencia. Esas personas se arriesgaron también a que pudiera atacarlos, y confieso que casi sucede así, si no ha sido por una en particular, en quien encontré algo más que amistad.

— ¿Eh, qué quieres decir con eso, hijo? —, el señor Dawson comenzaba a experimentar curiosidad, aunque tenía una vaga idea de hacia dónde iba la conversación.

— Digo padre que, aquí mismo, tras estas paredes, me he enamorado de una chica.

El padre de Rocky enmudeció, pero no se inmutó. Le hizo una seña a su hijo para que continuara.

— Así es padre. Estoy enamorado de la chica que me salvó la vida al encontrarme en el lago que limita con este colegio. Es la mujer más bella y tierna que he podido conocer, de las pocas con las que he tratado.

—Oh… Y dime hijo, ¿cómo es ella?

— Pues es linda, rubia, me he fijado que muchos aquí la toman por rara, extraña, pero en realidad es un ángel sin alas, y siento por ella un amor tan fuerte que debo decirte padre, que he decidido no salir de aquí si no es con ella.

Rocky soltó su discurso casi sin parar, y se quedó esperando la reacción de su padre. Lo conocía, y sabía que no era muy sociable con la gente, mucho menos con los magos. Mas luego de un momento de reflexión, el señor Dawson lo sorprendió con un abrazo.

— ¡Hijo, no sabes el gusto que me da esa noticia! — le dijo al sabueso, con gran alegría. Rocky estaba tan sorprendido que no atinaba qué decir. Cuando su padre lo soltó, escuchó las razones de su alegría.

— Sé que hice mal hijo, en separarte a ti y a tus hermanos del mundo, yo tenía la firme creencia de que hacía lo correcto. Pero andando el tiempo me di cuenta de mis errores. Sabes que tu madre murió por causa del ataque de magos fanáticos ¿cierto?

— Sí padre, tú nos lo contaste para justificar nuestro aislamiento.

— Así fue. Pero lo que no saben es que lo que ellos buscaban no era matarla, sino matarnos a nosotros.

— ¿Cómo?

— Sí hijo. Tu madre era solamente el vehículo para llegar a tus hermanos y a mí, con el fin de lograr averiguar la fuente de nuestra fuerza y resistencia a la magia. La engañaron para llegar a nosotros, fingiendo ser personas normales. Solo tu hermana mayor tiene un recuerdo más o menos claro de cómo sucedieron las cosas, los gemelos y tú eran más pequeños. Ese día, yo no estaba en casa, y tu madre creyó que se trataba de nuevos vecinos y les permitió entrar a la casa, pues ella quería que ustedes convivieran más con la gente, a pesar de que yo me oponía. Tarde se dio cuenta de que eran unos magos fanáticos que se hacían llamar mortífagos, y que buscaban a toda costa destruir a todo aquel que podría oponérsele a sus planes de conquista de nuestro mundo y del mundo mágico.

Al escuchar "mortífagos" a Rocky se le heló la sangre. Estuvo a punto de vengar a su madre, pero reflexionó que eso no le hubiera gustado a ella.

— Luego llegué a casa — continuó el señor Dawson —, pero ya no pude defender a tu madre, sino que los rescaté a ustedes. Quería vengarme de ellos, pero como no sabía de quiénes se trataba exactamente, decidí que lo mejor era alejarles de todo contacto con la magia, para no ponerlos en riesgo. No contaba con que existiese unas gran cantidad de magos y criaturas mágicas en el mundo, por eso tantas mudanzas y cambios, por eso los alejé injustamente de sus amigos, impidiéndoles vivir como los niños que fueron y los jóvenes que son ahora. Afortunadamente, conocí a un mago que me hizo ver las cosas diferentes.

— ¿Quién fue, padre?

— A eso voy. Este mago sabía lo que somos, lo que nuestros ancestros hicieron con muchos magos y brujas del pasado, y aún así, se acercó a mí solicitando que lo ayudase a reformar a un mortífago, porque a pesar de que tenía intenciones de dejar de serlo, no podía abandonar su esencia malvada. Para ser breve, me convenció y lo ayudé, desde entonces somos amigos, y siempre cuento con él como él conmigo. Gracias a él te encontré hijo, si su ayuda, me hubiera tardado más en encontrarte. Ese mago lo acabas de ver salir hijo, es Albus Dumbledore, director de esta escuela de magia.

Rocky estaba anonadado. ¿Su padre era amigo de un mago, y lo mantuvo en secreto?

— Y por curiosidad padre — dijo el chico —, el mortífago que ayudaste a regenerar ¿quién es?

— Bueno, eso es un secreto, pero si no lo cuentas te lo diré. Creo que tienes edad suficiente para saberlo. Se trata del mago que te acompañó hasta aquí; Severus Snape.

Otra sorpresa. Vaya que estaba cambiando la opinión de Rocky para con su padre.

— Es sorprendente padre — dijo el sabueso —, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te he contado?

— Mucho hijo. Para empezar, Albus sí me ha contado cómo llegaste hasta aquí, y algunas cosas de lo que has vivido en tu estancia. Lo de tu novia él no lo sabe, pero creo que lo sospecha. Gracias a lo que me ha dicho y lo que me acabas de confesar tú mismo hijo, he llegado a la conclusión de que ahora sí no me equivoqué. Los he estado entrenando para que su poder sea dominado por ustedes hijo, y así puedan regresar a convivir con el mundo del que los saqué, ya sea con humanos normales (que los magos llaman muggles), o con magos y criaturas mágicas. Tú eres quien más poder tiene de tus hermanos, e incluso creo que me superas hasta a mí. Por eso te trataba aparte hijo, para que pudieras dominar tu gran poder. Pero no contaba con un poder más grande, el poder del amor ha hecho que sepas que no toda la magia es mala. Por eso te felicito hijo, y espero poder ver a tu novia pronto, si me lo permites, claro.

Rocky estaba feliz, pero ¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿Tendría que irse de todas maneras, alejándose de Luna, el amor de su vida?

— Cla-claro que sí papá — dijo Rocky sonriendo —, por ahora está recuperándose de un encuentro con un mortífago, del que ya te contaré. Ahora, quisiera ir a decirle que quieres conocerla, te va a caer muy bien, lo sé, es encantadora.

— Te creo hijo, te creo. Ve con ella, mientras hablo un momento con Albus y le doy las gracias por cuidar de ti sin conocerte. Yo no le había dicho nunca que tenía hijos, pero ahora sí que puedo decírselo.

Rocky salió corriendo de la oficina, dirigiéndose derecho a la enfermería. No le preocupaba perderse, pues podía oler la magia de Luna hasta dormido. Llegó a la enfermería jadeando, y Luna y los demás lo estaban esperando, comiendo golosinas que Ron había llevado para todos.

— ¿Qué pasa Rocky? — le preguntó Luna —. Pasó algo malo ¿verdad? ¡Ya lo sabía!

— Nada de eso Luna — contestó el sabueso recuperando el aire —. Para no hacer el cuento largo, mi padre viene para acá, quiere conocerte, y a todos ustedes también.

La sorpresa fue generalizada. No podían creer lo que escuchaban. Un sabueso mayor los quería conocer, a quienes salvaron a su hijo, y a la chica de quien se había enamorado.

— ¡Qué bien Rocky! — dijo Ginny entusiasmada —. Ya verás qué buena impresión se lleva de nosotros, y te deja quedarte con Luna.

— Sí amigo — dijo Ron —, esto hay que celebrarlo. Toma, come una golosina.

Rocky metió la mano al montón de dulces que le ofrecían y sacó una cajita pequeña.

— ¿Qué es esto, Ron? — preguntó examinándola.

— Es una rana de chocolate. Es sabrosa, pero debes atraparla para comértela. Me regalas la tarjeta ¿eh?

Rocky la abrió y le quitó una pata para que no saltara, luego se comió la pata y la saboreó, pero no se dio cuenta de que, mientras lo hacía; su piel se empezaba a poner verde. Los demás dejaron de comer, y se asustaron.

— ¿Rocky, estás bien? — Preguntó Hermione.

— Sí claro, ¿por qué pregu…?¡CROAC!

Rocky se tapó la boca con las manos, y ahí se dio cuenta de su cambio de color, y de que entre sus dedos ya había membranas que los unían. De repente, sin que alguien pudiera evitarlo; Rocky se encogió dentro de su ropa, como si hubiera desaparecido. Luna se asomó desde la cama, y vio que algo se movía bajo las prendas amontonadas en el piso. De pronto, de una manga salió una hermosa rana verde esmeralda, con ojos color miel.

— ¿R-Rocky? — preguntó Luna asustada — ¿E-eres t-tú?

— Sí Luna (CROAC), soy yo (CROAC). ¿qué me (CROAC) pasó?

Increíblemente, Rocky podía hablar, aún transformado en rana.

— Pues creo que encontramos otro hechizo que te afecta amigo — dijo Harry, alzándolo del piso para no pisarlo.

— Y ahora ¿qué hago? (CROAC) — dijo la rana —. Mi padre (CROAC) no tarda en (CROAC) venir aquí, y no sé (CROAC) qué va a pensar si me ve así (CROAC).

Todos se asustaron. ¿Qué podían hacer para ayudarlo? Intentaron hechizos transformadores, pero ninguno funcionó. Aún como rana, Rocky no dejaba de ser un sabueso.


	12. Capítulo doce: Volveré

EL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capítulo doce: Volveré

La enfermería era un caos. Afortunadamente, la enfermera Pomfrey había salido por plantas para preparar pociones curativas, y no había más pacientes que Luna.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, qué vamos a hacer? — se lamentaban Ron y Ginny, Harry y Hermione pensaban a toda velocidad en algún plan, y Luna veía a la rana con mirada nostálgica

— Bueno, primero vamos a calmarnos un poco — dijo al fin Harry —. Luna, cuida de Rocky y no dejes que se pierda, Ron; tú y yo vamos a buscar a la profesora McGonagall, ella sabe mucho de transformaciones; Hermione y Ginny, vayan rápido a la biblioteca a ver si encuentran libros de contrahechizos que nos puedan servir.

Rápidamente se pusieron en acción, y salieron corriendo de la enfermería, mientras Luna se quedaba con Rocky en su mano. Curiosamente, lo miraba con mucha ternura, como si se tratara de un muñeco de peluche.

— Luna — dijo Rocky —, ¿Me querrás (CROAC) de todas formas, aunque (CROAC) parezca un batracio?

— Rocky — le contestó la rubia —, aunque parezcas rana, por dentro eres tú, y yo no te cambiaría por nada del mundo.

— Gracias amor mío (CROAC) —replicó Rocky —. Si hubiera algo que (CROAC) pudiéramos hacer mientras (CROAC) todos regresan…

— Mmm… Sí hay algo — dijo Luna pensativa —, déjamelo a mí.

Luna acercó a Rocky a su cara, y sin más le plantó un beso en la cabeza. Nada pasó y Luna se desilusionó.

— Vaya, no vuelvo a creer en cuentos escritos por muggles — dijo la rubia algo decepcionada —. Yo había leído que con un beso…

— Tal vez no funciona porque (CROAC) no soy príncipe — dijo Rocky, tratando de alegrarla —, o porque soy (CROAC) un sabueso.

— No digas eso — replicó Luna —, para mí, tú siempre serás mi príncipe.

— ¿De veras (CROAC)?

— Sí. Lo serás para siempre.

Diciendo esto, Luna comenzó a acariciar a la rana, mientras tarareaba suavemente una canción cerrando lentamente sus ojos. Entonces sucedió el milagro: Luna no se dio cuenta en qué momento pasó, pero de repente en lugar de la rana estaba acariciando la mano de Rocky, quien por ver a Luna cantar tampoco se percató del momento de su transformación, sino que se vio con sorpresa sentado al lado de Luna, completamente desnudo.

— ¡Luna, mira lo que pasó!— gritó Rocky contento — ¡Soy yo otra vez!

— ¿Eh? ¡Síiii! — gritó Luna abriendo los ojos — ¡Qué bien, rompiste el…! Oh, oh…

Luna se quedó pasmada y Rocky no entendía por qué, hasta que se fijó que no llevaba nada encima. Al intentar taparse con parte de la sábana de la cama de Luna, alguien entró a la enfermería.

— Robert, hijo; ya estoy aq… — dijo el señor Dawson quien entró seguido de Dumbledore y Snape, quedándose callado al ver a su hijo y a Luna en tan comprometida situación. Luna quiso cubrirse, por pena; y jaló la sábana hacia sí misma, destapando a Rocky; y el chico hizo lo mismo, descubriendo las piernas de Luna.

— ¡Basta ya los dos! — dijo el padre de Rocky, coloreando sus ojos de plateado —. Señorita, haga favor de cubrirse; y tú hijo, toma tu mochila y vístete detrás del biombo que tienes a tus espaldas. En cuanto estés listo, me explicas qué pasó aquí.

Rocky tomó como pudo la mochila, y se cubrió con ella mientras pasaba detrás del biombo, rojo de vergüenza.

— Yo puedo decirle qué pasó señor — comenzó a decir Luna, todavía apenada — es que estábamos comiendo golosinas mientras lo esperábamos, y después Rocky…

— ¡Un momento muchacha! — dijo el señor Dawson, molesto —. Para empezar, no se le ha concedido la palabra, en segundo lugar; mi hijo no se llama Rocky, en tercer lu…

— Calma Raymond, tómalo con calma — dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad —. Sugiero que escuchemos a la señorita Lovegood con atención, ella debe saber mejor que nadie lo que sucedió aquí. Además, nosotros también cometimos una falta de educación, pues entramos sin llamar y no te hemos presentado, ¿verdad?

El señor Dawson comprendió, se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones y eso, en su concepto; no era educado.

— Bien, tienes razón Albus — dijo calmándose, y luego se dirigió a Luna —. Disculpe usted mi rudeza, señorita, y permítame presentarme. Soy Raymond Dawson, detective investigador de la policía de Londres y padre de Robert.

— Mu-mucho gusto señor — dijo Luna algo cohibida —, s-soy Luna Lovegood, e-estudiante de magia de Hogwarts.

— Encantado, señorita Lovegood, es un placer — dijo el señor Dawson, besando la mano de Luna —. Ahora sí, continuemos con la charla. Usted está hablando de un tal Rocky, ¿cierto?

— Sí-sí señor, así es.

— Bien, bien. Ahora, dada la situación tan "especial" que acaba de suceder, me imagino que se estaba refiriendo a mi hijo al mencionar dicho nombre, ¿verdad?

— Es verdad señor.

— Excelente. Ahora, ¿quisiera comenzar su relato desde el momento en que mi hijo se identifica como Rocky, por favor?

— Lo haremos los dos, padre — dijo Rocky saliendo del biombo y acercándose a Luna —, después de todo, acabas de conocer a mi novia, Luna Lovegood.

Se lo había dicho. Lo escucharon los profesores, mas las muchachas y los chicos, quienes acababan de llegar junto con la profesora McGonagall; y que al escuchar la conversación entraron en silencio. Ahora estaban frente a frente, por un lado una pareja única formada por una bruja y un joven sabueso, y por el otro un sabueso maduro, otrora enemigo de la magia y que ahora la aceptaba, pero, ¿aceptaría tener magia en su propia familia?

El señor Dawson miraba silencioso a Luna, con mucho detenimiento; mientras la chica permanecía quieta, sonrojada por la mirada escrutadora del maduro sabueso. Finalmente, tomó la palabra.

— Hijo, ¿Es esta jovencita la chica de quien me has hablado? ¿No se trata de ninguna otra, como las que nos acompañan ahora?

— No padre. Luna es de quien estoy enamorado. Y ellas son nuestras amigas, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley, y las acompañan sus respectivos novios; Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter.

— Encantado de conocerlos chicos. El profesor Dumbledore me ha contado algo de sus aventuras en su paso por Hogwarts, y me impresionaron bastante. Me siento orgulloso de que mi hijo tenga en ustedes tan buenos amigos.

Los chicos se sintieron abrumados por los halagos. Por vez primera no solo Harry se llevaba la fama, sino que todos eran importantes.

— Gracias, señor Dawson — dijo Hermione, tomando el papel de vocera del grupo —, también nosotros queremos mucho a Rocky, perdón; a Robert, y nos duele mucho que se vaya.

— No tanto como a Luna ¡OUCH! — dijo Ron, recibiendo un par de codazos de Harry y Ginny para callarlo

— Bueno, continuemos con su historia, señorita Lovegood — dijo el señor Dawson, y Luna junto con el sabueso continuaron el relato de cómo encontraron a Robert, el porqué del nombre de Rocky, las aventuras dentro de la escuela y el peligro vivido en Hogsmeade.

— Interesante historia — comentó el padre de Rocky —. Ahora, sólo me resta saber qué fue lo que originó la penosa situación que vimos al entrar aquí. ¿Decía usted que estaban comiendo golosinas, señorita Lovegood?

— Así es señor, y luego Rocky…

— Espere, espere por favor, adivinaré. Robert, ¿por casualidad te comiste una rana de chocolate?

Increíble. ¿Cómo lo supo, si no vio la transformación de Rocky en rana?

— S-sí padre, así fue.

— Ya veo — dijo El señor Dawson, riéndose discretamente —. Y me imagino que, mientras fuiste una rana, estabas en la grata compañía de la señorita Lovegood, cuando volviste a ser humano, ¿verdad?

— T-también es cierto, ¿C-cómo lo…?

— ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Je, je. Hijo, soy tu padre. Y no sería un buen padre si no conociera a mis hijos, ¿no crees? La verdad, yo ya sabía que te ocurría eso.

— ¿CÒOOOMO? ¿Ya lo sabías padre?

— Sí hijo, te ocurrió cuando eras muy pequeño. Un mago a quien le hice un favor me regaló dulces mágicos para ti y tus hermanos. No se las di porque entonces no sabía si podrían afectarles, pero se me escapó una rana de chocolate, que llegó a tus manos no sé cómo. En aquella ocasión el amor de tu madre fue el que te regresó a la normalidad, y creo que en este caso, lo que siente la señorita Lovegood por ti te quitó el encantamiento. Esa es la mejor prueba del amor que se tienen, ya que tú le probaste tu amor deteniendo el hechizo mortal para que no muriera, por eso pudiste detenerlo hijo, es la magia del amor. Claro que, eventualmente, con tan solo pensar en lo que sienten el uno por el otro romperá el hechizo si es que volvieses a caer en él. Pero de que te será imposible evitar que te conviertas en rana al comerte una de chocolate, lo será siempre hijo. Así que, ¿qué mejor forma de sobrellevarlo, que controlando tus transformaciones?

Harry recordó entonces a sus padres, y la protección que su madre le había puesto para que no muriera a manos de Voldemort, y sonrió ante la coincidencia.

— ¿Padre, también a ti te afectan las golosinas? — preguntó Rocky. El señor Dawson sonrió, y como respuesta se acercó a la mesita al lado de la cama de Luna; y buscó entre las golosinas hasta que localizó las gomitas de todos los sabores del mundo. Tomó una azul, y sacando la lengua le dio una chupada. De inmediato, El sabueso estornudó, y de su estornudo salieron miles de burbujas de jabón. Vino otro estornudo, y esta vez se tapó la boca, con lo que las burbujas salieron por su nariz. Y remató con un tercer estornudo, que recibió con nariz y boca tapadas; y esta vez las burbujas salieron por sus orejas.

— Bien hijo, ¿contestada tu pregunta? — dijo el padre de Rocky, arrojando todavía burbujas por la boca —. Y eso que solamente la probé, que si la he comido… Bueno, digamos que todos los aquí presentes hubiéramos podido darnos un baño.

— ¡Guau! Y yo que no lo sabía. Que escondido lo tenías papá — dijo Rocky, hablándole con cariño a su padre.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja; qué bonito! — dijo Luna sin parar de reír —, usted sí que es divertido, suegro.

Todos callaron, y miraron a Luna como si hubiera dicho una maldición. Pero el silencio se rompió con las carcajadas del señor Dawson.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ay, ay niña bonita! — le dijo a Luna —. Usted también es muy divertida. ¿Me permite hablarle de tú?

Luna asintió. No sabía cómo, pero ese hombre tan serio estaba encantado con ella.

— Bien, bien Luna — dijo el señor Dawson, controlando su risa —, eso es todo lo que quería saber de ti. Desde ahora, eres parte ya de la familia Dawson. Así que haz feliz a mi hijo, como lo has hecho conmigo. Apenas te acabo de conocer y ya te quiero como mi hija.

Todos gritaron de felicidad. Hasta Snape se contagió un poco de la alegría, pero sonreía sin que nadie lo notara. Cuando se calmaron un poco, el señor Dawson habló dirigiéndose a Luna

— Sin embargo hija — continuó el padre de Rocky —, necesito que sepas algo importante, y que tomes una decisión. Mi familia y yo mismo deseamos, al igual que Albus y muchos otros magos, que las relaciones entre nosotros los sabuesos, los muggles normales y los magos vuelvan a ser armoniosas, sin envidias ni guerras ni discriminaciones. Queremos un mundo completamente unido, y aunque se que es una labor titánica, también estoy convencido de que puede lograrse. Por eso comencé por mis hijos, les he enseñado a controlar su poder para bien de todos, y no de unos pocos. Pero necesito convencer a más sabuesos de que nos ayuden, y debo pedirte que me permitas llevar conmigo a Robert, para que, primero; complete su entrenamiento y, segundo; completemos juntos el entrenamiento de sus hermanos. Cuando esto se logre, iremos a buscar a más sabuesos por el mundo que nos ayuden en esta cruzada. Hija, ¿estarías dispuesta a esperar a mi hijo por un tiempo breve, hasta que pueda regresar por ti?

Luna se quedó expectante. Su futuro suegro tal vez quería ponerla a prueba, para ver si era digna de su hijo. O tal vez ponía a prueba a Rocky, para saber hasta dónde llegaría por ella. Le decía que era por poco tiempo, pero, ¿cuánto era poco? Lo pensó bastante para tratarse de ella, y tomó una decisión.

— S-Sí señor. Sé que puedo confiar en Rocky, y lo esperaré — dijo resuelta la rubia.

Rocky estaba anonadado. Su padre no le había dicho nada de eso, y jalándolo del brazo lo llevó aparte para hablar con él. Los demás solo los veían gesticular, hasta que el señor Dawson al parecer le dijo algo a su hijo que lo convenció, porque todos vieron un apretón de manos entre los dos. Luego volvieron a acercarse al grupo.

— Perdonen todos mi ofuscación — dijo el joven sabueso —, me acabo de enterar junto con ustedes de esto, y me tomó de sorpresa. Pero papá ya me ha dicho de qué se trata, y me ha gustado la parte final. Luna mi amor, créeme que te voy a extrañar, y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por comunicarme contigo, para saber que estás bien. Te amo, y eso no lo cambiará nadie.

— Lo sé Rocky — le dijo la rubia abrazándolo —. Por favor cuídate mucho.

— Por supuesto que lo haré. Y te prometo que cuando vuelva te traeré una sorpresa o dos. Palabra de sabueso.

Al terminar de hablar se dieron un largo beso, que todos festejaron con alegría. Pero al separarse, Rocky puso una cara de extrañeza, y saboreándose la boca con la lengua, le dijo a Luna.

— Luna, tus besos saben raro.

— No, no amor, lo que pasa es que mordí un trozo de la ra… ¡Ay, no otra vez!

—¡¡CROAAC!!

— Mi estimado Albus — le dijo en voz baja el señor Dawson al anciano mago —, ¿por casualidad tendrás una pecera que puedas prestarme? Sólo por si acaso…


	13. Capítulo trece: Juntos

EL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo trece: Juntos

Han pasado un par de meses y un poco más desde que Rocky se fue. Luna estaba comenzando a dudar del sabueso, y ya se imaginaba cosas que la hacían creer que ya no la quería.

Era un día ordinario en Hogwarts. Era la hora de la correspondencia, y todos estaban ya recibiendo sus lechuzas con mensajes de su hogar. Se acercaba ya la Navidad, y todo el mundo entraba y salía del gran comedor, en espera de noticias de su familia. A Luna le había escrito su padre, a quien ya había contado todo sobre Rocky, y le preguntaba por él; si ya había tenido noticias de su paradero; pues quería que Luna lo llevara a casa para conocerlo, y Luna estaba exprimiéndose el cerebro para inventarle otra excusa a su padre.

Sus demás amigos estaban ahí también, en la mesa de Griffyndor; recibiendo su correo. A Ron y Ginny les escribió su madre, a Hermione sus padres (ella les enseñó a usar las lechuzas como mensajeras); y a Harry le escribió Sirius, felicitándolo por la Navidad. Todos notaron la tristeza de Luna, y se acercaron a ella para consolarla.

— Calma Luna — le decía Hermione —. Rocky volverá, lo prometió. Y sabes, creo que te hará una mujer muy feliz.

— Sí, claro —, dijo Luna tristemente —, una mujer felizmente abandonada.

— No digas eso — le dio Harry, a quien se le acababa de ocurrir una idea —. Oye Luna, te propongo algo: Te presto a Hedwig, mi lechuza, para que le escribas a Rocky. Es más de fiar que las de la lechucería, de seguro encontrará a Rocky, dondequiera que esté, y así le dirás cómo te sientes.

— Bueno — dijo la rubia, no muy convencida —, está bien, pero sólo porque ustedes lo piden.

Tomó un trozo de pergamino que le pasó Ginny, y escribió:

_Querido Rocky:_

_Hace ya mucho que te fuiste, y no he sabido ninguna noticia de ti. He mandado muchas lechuzas con cartas a buscarte, pero todas me las regresan. Tengo mucho miedo de que te haya pasado algo malo, o peor aún; que a nuestro amor le haya pasado algo malo. Por favor, si recibes esta carta, escríbeme una respuesta y envíala con esta lechuza (es de Harry), y ten la seguridad de que me llegarán tus palabras, por duras y crueles que sean, como lo ha sido la tortura de estar sin ti, esperándote. Por favor, dime que aún puedo tener una esperanza, y aguardaré pacientemente tu regreso._

_Aún te ama, Luna_

Luna dobló con cuidado el pergamino, lo ató a la patita de Hedwig y le dijo quién era su destinatario. El ave salió volando por el ventanal del comedor, y cuando ya no se veía los chicos le dijeron a Luna que comiera algo con ellos, pero ella se disculpó diciendo que no tenía apetito, y que mejor se recostaría pues estaba demasiado triste para continuar las clases. No bien se había levantado, cuando vieron entrar a Hedwig por el mismo ventanal.

— ¡Harry, es Hedwig! — gritó Ron —. Vaya, ¿qué le habrá pasado, habrá oído mal?

— No lo creo — dijo Harry —. Miren, va hacia Luna.

En efecto, el ave caminó sobre la mesa en dirección a Luna, y le extendió su patita con el pergamino atado. Luna lo desató, y el ave fue a posarse en el brazo de Harry.

— Qué extraño — dijo Luna, y debía serlo, para que ella lo dijera —. Es el mismo pergamino que le puse hace un momento.

— ¡Hey, miren! — gritó Ginny —. Tiene algo escrito por atrás.

Luna le dio la vuelta y lo leyó, para luego quedarse pasmada y con las manos temblorosas. Al ver que no reaccionaba, Hermione le quitó el pergamino y lo leyó en voz alta.

_Ya no tienes que esperar. Mira hacia la puerta._

Todos, a excepción de Luna; voltearon automáticamente hacia la puerta del comedor, y se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas. Ahí parado, vistiendo un elegante traje y corbata, cubierto con un bonito abrigo oscuro; estaba Robert, o Rocky; sonriendo y esperando a que Luna lo viera.

— ¡Luna, mira es él, es Rocky, ha vuelto por ti! — gritaban las chicas, hasta que Luna reaccionó y volteó hacia la puerta. Sin que algún sonido saliera de su boca, movió los labios diciendo el nombre de Rocky, y en ese momento echó a correr a su encuentro. Rocky hizo lo mismo, y al encontrarse Luna lo levantó del piso con un abrazo, dándole vueltas mientras lloraba de felicidad. Cuando lo bajó, empezó a golpearlo en el pecho, enojada.

— ¡Eres un-un tonto, un egoísta, un pelafustán! — le gritaba la rubia al sabueso — ¡Cómo me dejas sola, sin saber de ti, para eso hay lechuzas mensajeras, y…!

— Luna, espera un poco — dijo Rocky defendiéndose —. Para empezar, yo no tengo una lechuza mensajera.

— Pero si yo te envié muchas cartas — explicó Luna —, y nunca me respondiste, las lechuzas me regresaron todas.

— Mmm, a ver Luna, dime; ¿a quién les dijiste que buscaran?

— Pues a ti Rocky.

— Bueno, ceo que ese fue el error. Recuerda que solo tus amigos y tu me dicen así, pero mi nombre es Robert Dawson. Rocky Dawson no existe.

— Uy. Creo que me equivoqué. Y a Hedwig sí le dije que buscara a Robert Dawson.

—Por eso me encontró en el pasillo que llega hasta aquí. Qué bueno que su magia sí puede encontrarme.

— Sí ¿verdad?

— Bueno, pero ya estoy aquí Luna, y como lo prometí, te he traído sorpresas. La primera ya la recibiste, es mi presencia aquí.

— ¿Y hay más?

— Siempre te voy a sorprender Luna, porque te amo mucho. La segunda es que nos fue muy bien en nuestros viajes, conocimos muchos sabuesos, y a todos les encantó la idea de mi padre de volver a unirse con los magos, y colaborar para un mundo mágico mejor. Pero para eso, necesitamos tener varios lugares a donde puedan encontrarnos y organizarnos para el acercamiento con los magos. A mí me toca estar en Europa, y elegí que mi base estuviera en Inglaterra. ¿Adivinas dónde?

— Eeehhhh… No lo sé.

— Pues… ¡En Hogsmeade!

— ¡SÌIII! Ahora podremos vernos seguido, y pasear, y estar juntos, y…

— Sí Luna pero no muy seguido.

— ¿Eeeeehhhh? ¿Por qué no? ¿Te irás de nuevo?

— No, no Luna, no es eso. Es que no quiero que faltes a tus estudios ni que los descuides, si no; no podrá tener lugar la sorpresa número tres.

— No entiendo. ¿Cuál es?

— Ven conmigo.

Rocky acercó a Luna a la mesa, la abrazó y de un salto subieron juntos sobre ella. Todos los que allí estaban podían ver a la pareja, y Rocky empezó a hablar.

— Bueno Luna. Mi interés en que termines bien con tus estudios y que te conviertas en una bruja preparada, es porque quiero que lleves a cabo la mejor transformación de tu vida.

— No entiendo amor, ¿qué quieres decir?

Rocky se arrodilló ante Luna, y metió la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo mientras hablaba.

— Luna Lovegood: ¿quisieras, al terminar tus estudios; hacer el mejor hechizo de transformación de tu vida, y convertirte en Luna Dawson para siempre?

Al terminar de hablar, sacó de su bolsillo una cajita, y la abrió delante de Luna. El diamante de un hermoso anillo de oro brilló en las pupilas de la rubia, quien lo tomó entre sus manos mientras lágrimas de emoción rodaban por sus mejillas. Todos los reunidos exclamaron un ¡Oh! generalizado, y se quedaron expectantes a escuchar la respuesta.

— Robert — dijo la rubia, con lo que Rocky se extrañó, era la primera vez que lo llamaba así —, todo este tiempo sufrí mucho tu ausencia. Nunca había sentido lo que sentí por ti cuando te conocí. Yo creía que lo que habíamos vivido con tu llegada te haría quedarte a mi lado, pero te fuiste. Es cierto que yo estuve de acuerdo, pero nunca creí sufrir esta ausencia tuya con tanto dolor al extrañarte. No quiero volver a pasar por eso, mi corazón no lo soportaría otra vez

En este punto, todos pusieron cara de incertidumbre. Rocky creyó haber entendido el mensaje, y apesadumbrado se separó un poco de Luna para retirarse, pero ella lo tomó de la mano y no se lo permitió, mientras seguía hablando.

— Un sabueso siempre cumple sus promesas, ¿Verdad?

— Sí, es verdad.

— Y para un sabueso, la peor ofensa es que lo traicionen, ¿verdad?

— También es verdad Luna.

— Bueno. Solo quería estar segura.

Al terminar, tomó el anillo y lo colocó lentamente en su dedo, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

— ¡DIJO QUE SÍIII! ¡LUNA ACEPTÓOOO! — gritaron Ginny y Hermione. Una ovación se hizo presente, aunque algunos no se enteraron bien del motivo.

— Ah, pero eso sí — le dijo Luna a su amado —, pobre de ti si no me prometes ahora mismo que ya no te vas a ir nunca de mi lado. Lo tomaré como traición, y ya verás. No quieres verme enojada de verdad.

— Je, je, claro que lo prometo Luna. Pero, por curiosidad; ¿qué pensabas hacer, hechizarme?

— Peor que eso. Mira.

Luna metió la mano en su túnica, y sacó rápidamente una cajita muy familiar, la de una rana de chocolate. Rocky se sobresaltó, pero luego se calmó, al ver la risita de la rubia cuando abría la cajita, que estaba vacía.

— Caíste, tontito — le dijo divertida.

— Burlona — contestó Rocky, sonriendo y acercándola hacia sí mismo.

— Canalla — dijo ella, correspondiendo al abrazo.

— Fenómeno — dijo el sabueso, acercándose a la boca de la rubia.

— Patán…Mmmmhhhhh… — terminó diciendo Luna, antes de prenderse de los labios de Rocky.

También los chicos se contagiaron de la demostración de amor de la singular pareja, y comenzaron a prodigarse tiernos besos, que denotaban abiertamente que el amor es fuerte y mágico. Definitivamente, Luna y Rocky (Robert) habían nacido el uno para el otro.

FIN


	14. Capítulo catorce: Epílogo

EL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo catorce: Epílogo

Y pues bien, ésta fue la historia del Muggle Sabueso, de un amor inesperado que surgió en dos corazones muy especiales, tanto como sus dueños.

Por supuesto, Luna y Rocky (Robert) se casaron, tuvieron hijos y formaron una hermosa familia; pero llegar a eso no fue nada fácil. Tuvieron otras aventuras, ya fuera de Hogwarts; en las que se puso una vez más a prueba la fuerza del amor que los unió. Un amor que resultó a prueba de todo: discusiones, desengaños, alejamientos, mentiras, traiciones y hasta de magia. También compartieron aventuras con Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione; quienes también se casaron, y siguieron siendo amigos por muchos años.

Ah, por cierto, durante su noche de bodas Luna recordó que Rocky no le había dicho cuál es el aroma de su magia, y él; como todo un caballero, al fin le contestó. Luna recogió esa respuesta en su diario, de la cual un servidor obtuvo (no pregunten cómo) una copia fiel al original, escrito con pluma vuelapluma de viva voz de su dueña:

_Querido diario:_

_Acabo de pasar la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, me he entregado a un hombre excepcional, mi amado esposo; quien me ha demostrado que el amor que nos une es inquebrantable. Aprovecho que está dormido para decirte esto, pero ahora siento que ya no tengo palabras para describírtelo._

_Definitivamente el ser un sabueso hizo que este hombre le diera algo muy especial a esta noche, pues aunque al principio tenía miedo (como la primera vez); al final confieso que deseé con todas mis fuerzas que nunca se terminara. Él me ha prometido que todas nuestras noches serán así, y tú sabes que las promesas de un sabueso siempre se cumplen._

_Ah si, se me olvidaba decirte: Al fin me ha dicho a qué huele mi magia. No sé cómo se me pudo pasar una respuesta tan obvia y a la vez tan tierna. Fue cuando recién llegamos a este lugar tan lindo (dice que se llama Hawaii), y nos acabábamos de hospedar, y ya en la habitación le hice la pregunta ¿Mi amor, has recordado a qué huele mi magia? Y él se rió, y se acercó a mí, y mientras me acariciaba la cara, me dijo "¿No te lo imaginas?" y yo le dije pues que no, que yo no tenía su nariz. Y el dejó de reírse, y antes de darme un largo beso me dijo: "Pues, huele a Luna…"_

_Bueno, ya me voy por ahora querido diario, acabo de escuchar un ruidito a mis espaldas, y creo que es ese hombre mío que se ha levantado y… y… Rocky ¿qué me haces…? Tienes los ojos plat… oooohhh..,. Rocky mi amor, estoy escrib…aaaahhh… Rocky, espérate a que guarde la plum…aaahhhh… sssiiii…mmmmhhhhhh…_

Sin comentarios.

Les doy las gracias a todos quienes me hicieron el honor de leer mi primer fic, y les prometo que, si me lo piden; continuaré con más aventuras de esta pareja singular, palabra de sabueso. También les recuerdo que todos los personajes (con excepción de Rocky, su padre y uno que otro incidental) y lugares imaginarios que menciono no son míos, sino que pertenecen a la vasta imaginación de J. K. Rowling, a quien agradecemos nos permita hacerle un homenaje a través de sus personajes y del universo de la magia creada por ella para nuestro goce y peculiar gusto por las aventuras del joven mago y sus amigos. A todos, gracias.

_Zorry2000_


End file.
